Lost
by Keajo
Summary: Abe is in trouble. Our favorite 'fish-man' has been captured by strangers, and soon finds himself a caged part of their bizarre collection and, to top it all off, he has no way to contact the BPRD. How in the world is Abe going to get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1: Takin' Care of Business

Note: Okay this fanfic is set before the first Hellboy movie. Besides that the summery pretty much says it all… Lets see what else can I tell you…well here are my normal every Hellboy fanfic 'warnings:' I've never read the comics. All my Hellboy knowledge is from the movies, animated and live… so I have to fill in a lot of the blanks myself and my writings may be a bit AU when regarding 'normal' pasts of some characters especially Abe's who is the Hellboy character my stories follow the most. I also have a few BPRD OC's that probably will be introduced sooner or later… blah blah blah… ok done with that. Lets get to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Title:** Lost

**Chapter 1:** Takin' Care of Business

They were in the sewers, again.

Abraham Sapien sighed as he trudged along with Hellboy through the hip-deep, sickly brown-green sludge water of the tunnels. Nothing good ever happened in sewers, the _Icthyo sapien_ mused quietly, trying to keep his mind off what he was really walking through.

Everywhere around the world, nasty things seem to gravitate to dark places; deep forests, black caves, ocean bottoms, but in the ever lit cities of the 'modern days,' sewer tunnels were one of the only places that fit the bill. There was always something to find in a sewer. There was also always something that, if you stayed down there in the darkness for long enough, would find you. Between the monsters, the demons and the occasional alligator, all of which were not supposed to exist, but did, there was always something, and probably always would be something for the agents of the BPRD to do in the sewers.

Today it way just a routine check. It had been kind of like; hey we've got nothing else for you to do so why don't you go check some sewers. Charming. Abe smiled a little grimly at the thought.

A quiet splash of water from behind the pair broke Abe from his thoughts. The _Icthyo sapien_ halted in his tracks looking the way the sound had come from and slowly drew his gun from his holster. "Red I think we have a visitor."

Hellboy stopped a few yards ahead of the _Icthyo sapien_ and also unholstered his gun. "Any ideas what?"

Abe turned for a second to answer his partner and friend and unfortunately for him that was the moment the creature struck.

It tore through the water and jumped airborne strait at Abe, its jaws opened wide. The creature itself looked a lot like a mutated version of an alligator, but Abe didn't have time to take it all the details. All he saw were sharp claws, jagged teeth and hungry eyes flying towards him.

Startled Abe dodged, but not quite quickly enough. The creatures tail caught him a hard blow on its way past, picking the _Icthyo sapien _up off his feet and slammed him back into the sewer wall. An earsplitting crack resounded through the air as the age old brick behind Abe broke under the force.

Abe's eyes widened in pain as the breath exploded from his lungs making it impossible for him to cry out. He hung there, suspended for a second in the broken wall before limply falling into the murky waters below. Abe's body sunk quickly and soon disappeared from sight as the dark, cloudy flow of the sewers swallowed him up.

Meanwhile, Hellboy hadn't noticed his partner's plight. He had problems of his own. Immediately after missing Abe the creature went for Red. Unfortunately for the creature Hellboy had a gun. Unfortunately for Hellboy, he couldn't aim.

"Dammit, stand still," Hellboy was firing wildly as the creature rushed through the water towards him.

It surge out of the water, jaws opened wide, salivatating for what it thought would be its next meal. It didn't count on being caught by the neck in the vice grip of a large red hand.

The creature struggled madly, snapping it's jaws and trying to claw its way free of the hand that held it, but in vain. Nothing, as of yet, had ever been able to even scratch Hellboy's stony right hand of doom and that included weird mutant alligator things.

"See if you can dodge this," Hellboy growled as he brought up his gun and shot the creature point blank in the head.

The thing fell dead into the water. It's blood mixing with the brown current as it sunk from sight.

"Well that was fun," Hellboy said sarcastically lighting up a cigar and turning to look for his partner. "Hey what's ya say we call it a night, Blue?... Blue? Hey Abe?!"

Hellboy's voice echoed hollowly back at him from the walls. There was no one around to answer his call.

"Aw shit."

TBC…

Okay a little short I know, but I've kinda become a bit notorious for that in some of my other fanfics… but I hope you liked it enough anyway to be intrigued for the next chapter. All I ask is please review. It really helps me know what you, my dear readers, think. I am under no illusions of personally being a mind reader so reviews really are appreciated. Also no flames please. Constructive criticism is fine but 'whining for no reason' is not.

To those of you who may also know "Behind Blue Eyes" I just want to quickly assure you that I have NOT given up on that fanfic. I'm just a bit stuck and am hoping that working on something a bit different will help 'unstick' me. I hope to be able to continue that fanfic soon as well as this new fanfic. Also I want to mention that this one "Lost" and "Behind Blue Eyes" are in the same universe…? timeline…? whatever you want to call it. "Lost" is set before the BBE as well as the first live Hellboy movie. AKA this is before Kit and Gabby but there is another one… two… a few 'new' characters that are introduced 'first' in this fanfic (are also in/exist the BBE you just haven't 'met' them yet) so this might still be an interesting read. Just a hint :)

P.S. Chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I generally like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

Title: "Lost" sung by Coldplay

Chapter title: "Taken' Care of Business" by Bachman- Turner Overdrive


	2. Chapter 2: The Panic in Me

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 2:** The Panic in Me

Abraham Sapien drifted slowly awake to the feel of cold hard cement underneath him. The _Icthyo sapien_'s body ached, especially his head which throbbed with a constant relentless rhythm, and he try as he might he couldn't think of why.

Abe groaned miserably, curled into a ball and tried to will away the pain that inflicted him. The icy chill of metal scraped against his back at the motion and he flinched away from the sensation. Uncertain of his surroundings the _Icthyo sapien_ reluctantly opened his eye to hazily look around him. What he saw disturbed him greatly.

Bars. Frigid, unfeeling medal bars surrounded him, trapping him on all sides. He was in a cage.

A sudden blinding flash hit Abe's eyes and with a cry the _Icthyo sapien_ shielded away from the harsh glare of the flashlights beam. He lifted a hand and blinkingly tried to see past the light.

Strange, disembodied voices spoke from nearby, startling Abe who was still couldn't see past the spots dancing across his blurry vision.

"It's awake."

"What do you suppose it is?"

"Don't know. Never seen anything like it in my life."

"Where was it found?"

"… classified."

"Certainly unique."

"Perfect for the collection."

A moment after the words fell silent, Abe felt the touch of stranger – hot fingers that ran roughly up his spine – and he jerked away in panic. He didn't know who these people were. What they wanted. Where he was. Nothing. Thoughts race disjointedly across Abe's fearfulmind. There were few certainties about his situation. He was alone in a cage. He was totally at the mercy of these strangers who held him captured and he was scared. A shiver ran through Abe. He could feel their eyes watching him. He didn't even know how many people there were…

"Be careful," chided a voice to his left. "It might be dangerous."

"Oh I don't think so…"

"Looks almost human," someone said a bit sympathetically.

"Yah the way an apple looks like a pear," a condescending voice joked from behind Abe and was quickly followed by a cruel kind of laughter.

The callous touch came again and this time Abe knew it came from the person who the condescending voice belonged to. From a person who didn't _feel_ quite right. From a person who scared Abe even more then his present situation.

Reacting to the touch Abe flung himself onto his feet and away from where he lay, immediately breaking contact. The _Icthyo sapien_ stumbled and crashed into the opposite side of the cage moments later. The bars bit into his skin but he didn't notice in his terrified state.

Abe was hyperventilating now. His heart racing in panic. His mind knew he had to slow his breathing if he wanted to remain conscious but it was too late. Fear and a mixture of other primal emotions had already taken over. There was no room left for reason.

Abe's eyes darted frantically around him trying to make out something, anything, but all he could see were vague shadows and random blurs color.

More words were said around the _Icthyo sapien_, but he couldn't make them out now. The world around him began to grow dim as his fast panicked breathing finally took its toll. Abe suddenly heard a rushing sound around him and the next thing the _Icthyo sapien_ knew he was laying on the cold floor again.

There was shouting and the scrap of metal against metal as the cage door was opened, but Abe wasn't even aware enough to lift his head towards the noise.

Gentle hands reached down to help the _Icthyo sapien_, but it was no good. Abe was already gone. Without even seeing a single face of one of his captors the _Icthyo sapien _had succumbed to the blackness of unconsciousness once again.

TBC…

Chapter two. Review please. Pleasepleaseplease. I haven't gotten anything yet and I would really like to now what you guys think.

P.S. Chapter title: "The Panic in Me" sung by Elton John from the movie 'The Road to El Dorado'


	3. Chapter 3: Taking a Chance

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 3:** Taking a Chance

The next time Abe awoke it was with a start. His eyes flew open, instantly aware, and he quickly glanced around. With a bit of a sinking feeling, the _Icthyo sapien_ found himself still in the cage. He had hoped his situation had just been apart of some bizarre dream, but now he knew it was all real. He was definitely not in the BPRD anymore.

Bright light filtered in through the bars of Abe's cage, making it easy to see his surroundings once his eyes had adjusted. The cage itself was large. Ten foot long by probably eight across Abe guessed. It also looked tall enough for him to stand in, even stretch his arms in, but this knowledge didn't comfort Abe at all. The cage looked like it had been created specially for him. 'Tailored' one might even say. It showed that someone or someones wanted to _keep_ him. The _Icthyo sapien_ shivered silently. That thought was disturbing.

There was one thing that Abe found missing from his surroundings. The group of strangers was gone. Abe tried to remember the conversations that he had overheard before. By the sounds of the voices the _Icthyo sapien_ believed there had been at least three people if not more, but since he had been is such a distraught state, he couldn't be sure. Abe vaguely remembered one of those people saying he was going to be apart of some sort of collection. He didn't like the sound of that. What in the world could that person have meant? Without any real facts Abe gave up his ponderings with a sigh. Then, casting his mind elsewhere, the _Icthyo sapien_ turned his attention to the present.

The cage Abe was in was stark and cold. The only thing that filled its space was Abe himself. The _Icthyo sapien_ found he had been basically striped down to only wearing a pair of skin tight black shorts and even those had not been his before. Not seeing anything particularly dangerous in the bland white room his cage sat in, the _Icthyo sapien_ pushed himself up from where he lay to sit back a little more comfortably against the bars of his cage. Even that simple motion cost Abe a lot. He felt stiff and weak after his troubled sleep. He had no way of knowing how long he had been in the cage or how long he had been unconscious in totality for that matter, but he guessed by the incessant thirst that inflicted him, he had been there a while.

The sharp smell of cleaning chemicals filled the air around Abe and he could hear someone humming somewhere nearby, but as he looked around he saw no one. Whoever it was must have been in one of the rooms adjacent to the _Icthyo sapien_'s own.

Not knowing what else to do, Abe tried to call out to that person, but his parched throat made his voice crack. A fit of coughing took the _Icthyo sapien_ as the words he was trying to say caught in his throat.

The humming stopped suddenly at the sound of Abe's troubles and a moment later a young woman came into view through a door at the _Icthyo sapien_'s left.

The woman was a deeply tanned blonde who looked to Abe to be in her early twenties. She was dressed very casually in torn jeans, sneakers, a white tank-top and a pair of headphone draped around her neck. Her sun-bleached hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail, and, all things considered, Abe could tell she was the kind of person who loved to spend a lot of time outdoors. The girl's sweet face looked at him from the other side of the bars. She carried a kind, soft look in her large hazel eyes.

"Oh you poor darling," the girl cooed lightly in a faint southern US accent as she rushed into the room. "Those idiots didn't leave you no water or nothing."

The blonde bustled over to Abe pushing a cart filled with various types of pet foods and supplies. Abe didn't feel threatened or scared of her in the least, but considering his situation, Abe didn't feel exceedingly comfortable either. He backed slowly away from the bars of his cage tracking the girl's progression towards him. She stopped when she finally had reached Abe's enclosure. She bent over and did something with her cart the _Icthyo sapien_ couldn't quite see, but when she stood up again her hand held a bowl full of clear, cool water. "Here you go," she said placing the bowl inside the outer edge of Abe's cage. "This should help you out a tad."

Abe's eyes fixed on the bowl. Then he looked questioningly up at the girl. He guessed she was a sort of caretaker of him and any other unfortunate animal(s?) or being(s?) who were kept in this strange place. The _Icthyo sapien_'s mouth felt dry like it was filled with sand and his eyes soon darted back to the bowl. His dehydrated body needed the water, but it would mean having to get within arms reach of the girl.

Seeing Abe's dilemma, the blonde smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay," she said soothingly as if she where trying to convince a puppy. "I promise. Here," she stepped back a couple feet from the cage. "Better?"

Abe slowly crept forward as the girl backed away, watching for any sudden movement on her part. When he came into arms reach of the bowl, he snatched it away and quickly retreated to his former position. Only then did he stop to drink the precious liquid the bowl held. The water's cool relief was like heaven to Abe. He drank the water greedily as his body demanded the liquid, but soon enough the _Icthyo sapien_ forced himself to slow down and then stop knowing he would only get sick if he drank too much at one time. Carefully Abe dipped his hands in the remains of the water. He cupped them and brought then up to his neck, moistening his gills. He may not have needed to necessarily live in water, but that didn't mean that long periods without it were exactly pleasant.

Abe immediately felt better when he had finished these tasks. He looked up to see the blonde girls hazel eyes watching him. She had plopped down cross-legged on the floor opposite Abe while he drank and had continued to chatter. "You don't seem much like an animal to me," she was saying currently. "Your eyes look way too smart and you move and act totally different." She girl shrugged lightly then. "But who an I to say, I'm just the lowly college student they pay to do their grunt work," she said maybe a bit huffily before turning her full attention back to Abe. "You're defiantly not the usual I get around here, though. Normally it's just some weird lizard or bird that's not supposed to be around anymore. Hey are those gills?

The girl then took a moment to fully look over Abe's well formed physique. "My but you are a bute." She laughed then. A charming sound full of life. Abe knew then that the girl didn't have any malice in her. Whatever was going on, she wasn't knowingly apart of it. Not really anyway. "Oh, my names Shelby by the way. Shelby Darlene McKenzie. Now isn't that just a mouthful?"

Shelby paused then for a second. "Sorry," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't know why I'm talking so much to you. Probably boring you out of your gourd right now. I mean it's not like you can understand me or anything. Maybe it's 'cuz you look so human… in a funky sort of way." She smiled and rolled her eyes to herself. "There I go a-rambling again. Seriously, my gran always says my tongue was going to get me in some trouble someday."

By that time Shelby saw the creature was looking at her with intent curiosity, his head cocked to one side as if he was trying to decide something. The blonde smiled at him in what she hoped was a reassuring way. Then her watch beeped reminding her time was slipping by. She checked it quickly and was a little surprised at how much time had really past in what had seemed to her to be a short period.

"Well, I've got some other stuff to be doing," she said slapping her knees and getting up. "I'll be seeing you in a bit."

The blonde started to push her cart back the way she came. Abe had a desperate decision to make and fast. Should he say something? It was obvious Shelby didn't know he could speak, that he had any sort of intelligence at all. Should he risk having her know he could talk? Give her the knowledge that he was indeed sentient? It would be a chance, possibly a dangerous one, but Abe decided to take it anyway.

Abe ran to press himself up against the bars as close as he possible could get to the blondes receding back. He reached out. "Wait… Shelby. Where am I?"

The _Icthyo sapien_'s hoarse, tired voice struck Shelby like a bolt of lightning. She halted the moment he spoke. She stood there frozen for a second with her back to Abe, and the _Icthyo sapien_ had to wonder if he should have just stayed quiet.

Shelby turned slowly towards Abe and the _Icthyo sapien_ saw her face was pale with shock. One of her hands had unconsciously risen up to cover her mouth.

Abe let his hand drop and stepped back a little uncomfortably as Shelby stared at him. "You spoke," she whispered eyes wide. "You spoke. You said my name. Oh my gawd you'er… you… but that's impossible." She blinked and suddenly seemed to be seeing Abe for the first time. "Okay, just… just stay there. Don't move a muscle. I'll be back in a minute." And with that Shelby stumbled around her cart and ran out the doorway.

Abe sunk down to the floor with a sigh. What had he done now? There was nothing left to do but wait for Shelby's return and whatever it would bring. You never know, Abe thought hopefully. Maybe she ran for the keys. Abe sighed again and let his chin fall to his knees. Something in him made him doubt getting out of this situation would as easy as that.

TBC…

Reviews pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! I just _need _to know what you guys think. I like to have _at least_ one review per 'new' chapter. More is always wonderful. Always always ALWAYS wonderful. So please, please, PLEASE take a second to review after you have read. It only takes a moment and we authors always appreciate it. Pretty please puppy eyes.

Thanks to** Piers549 **for all you have done :) I was also happy to see you 'picked up' BBE. Always nice to have new readers.

P.S. Chapter title: "Taking a Chance" inspired by the song "Take a Chance on Me" from the musical Mama Mia. Also sung by Abba.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Someone New

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 4:** Meeting Someone New

Shelby raced through the halls as fast as she could, flipping her phone open to call ahead. "Common," the blonde muttered restlessly at the dial tone. "Common Kyle, pick up. Pickuppickuppickup. Pick up the stupid phone!"

There was a click and a male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Kyle," Shelby said quickly. "Kyle what the hell did you guys do this time. The… the creature, you know the new one? It talks. Now I'm totally fine with taking care of animals, but – but _that_ is not an animal!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute Shel. What do you mean it talks?"

"I mean it talks. Like it spoke to me." The blonde girl burst through another doorway and whipped around a corner.

"Seriously Shelby. This had better not be a joke."

Shelby could hear the skepticism in Kyle's words and her voice grew hard. "Kyle I don't lie."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "Okay, where are you?"

There girl turned another corner and stopped to whip her key card through the security lock leading to the stairs. "I'm already on my way up to you guys.

"I'll meet you halfway."

---

Abe sat huddled on the floor of his cage, quietly waiting for whatever would happen to him next. He almost dreaded Shelby's return, but at the same time he waited for her with extreme anticipation. He hated to be alone in this place. The room around him simply gave him the creeps. Shelby's appearance before had been like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, but now, alone once more, Abe was uneasy. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for Shelby's return.

Abe rose to his feet and move a little closer towards the bars when the blonde poked her head into the room for a second time that day. "Um hello there," she said a little hesitantly, walking fully into the room. "I brought a friend with me who would like to meet you."

Immediately after Kyle appeared through the door behind Shelby, Abe halted his forward progression and stumbled back into the hard wall of bars behind him. The only thing that kept him from panicking now was the few minutes of alone time he had had before to collect himself. The _Icthyo sapien_ took in details about this new man as quickly as he could. Young male human. Tall. Muscular. Black hair. Dark eyes. Well proportioned features. All in all an average human guy, but then what was he doing here? Abe shrunk worriedly back a little further.

Shelby's brow creased in concern when she saw this. "Oh no please don't be scared," she said hurriedly to Abe as she reached the cage "We're not going to hurt you. Kyle just wants to talk with you. Please come back."

"Shelby, I'm not sure if that's wise," Kyle said coming up next to the blonde and pulling her away from the cage a little. "We don't know anything about this creature yet. It might be dangerous."

"No, no he's not, are you?" Shelby said turning away from Kyle and to Abe again. "You're just scare and alone…"

The blonde's voice trailed off as she looked sadly at Abe. Kyle sighed. "Shelby I think you are reading too much into a few words. For all you know it could just be imitating something it was taught. You know, like a parrot."

"He."

"What?" Kyle looked down at Shelby confused. What was she talking about?

Shelby's bright hazel eyes met Kyle's. "Not it, he.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. _He_. But you're missing the point–"

The blonde cut in. "No I heard you, but I also don't think he is parrot."

"No that not–"

"Kyle?" Shelby interrupted again.

"What?" the man asked looking at her a little nervously.

"Shhhhh."

Kyle let out a huff of air, but stayed quiet.

Shelby turned her attention back to Abe. "Hey you," she said softly reached her hand out into the cage towards the _Icthyo sapien_. "Could you come over here a bit? I promise nothing bad is going to happen. We just want to talk to you."

Abe had been silently watching the pair talk from his corner. Now he inched forward a little at Shelby's words still carefully out of arms reach. The man, Kyle, didn't seem all that bad right now, but there was no telling what was going to happen next.

"Your wasting your time," Kyle had started to mutter, but then the words were left unspoken when he saw Abe move. "Oh holy crap," the surprised young man whispered under his breath.

Shelby looked up and smiled. Then her eyes where back on Abe. "There you go. That's right. There's no need to worry. No one here will hurt you."

The blonde tried to coax the _Icthyo sapien_ closer, but he had stopped near the middle of the cage and didn't seem to be willing to go any farther, at least not yet.

"This still doesn't prove anything, you know." Kyle's voice broke into the silence. "You could just as easily have gotten a dog to come to you with the way you're acting and talking. If you can't get him to speak again, no one will believe you. You can talk, can't you?" Kyle threw the last sentence out to the _Icthyo sapien_, thinking maybe it would entice something out of the creature.

"I know that, Kyle," Shelby said a little impatiently. "Just give him a little time to get used to us already. Can't you see he's still frightened What do you think you would be like if you woke up one day stripped down in a strange place not to mention in a cage?"

The blonde's words made the young man pause. Shelby was right; he probably would be scared out of his wits if he ever found himself in a similar situation as this creature. Kyle looked up into the cage then to see the creatures deep blue eyes studied him warily from its crouched position. Then it spoke to him in a quiet voice. "If I talk will you let me go?"

TBC…

Hi all here's chapter 4. Thanks for reading and I hope you are finding interesting. I would love to write more right now but I really need to start in some of my backed up homework not to mention my current homework. Sigh… such is life…. Would really like some more review. I just love them so much! Thanks again all. Have a nice night (or day or whenever you read this) ^_^

**Piers549** I'm glad I have been able to keep your interest and that you seemed so happy to see a new chapter :) Hope this chapter will continue to intrigue you…

**my mermaidia cove**: Yay! Another reviewer. Good to see you here darling. Sorry BBE hasn't moved along much lately (it will… once my brain finally starts working again) but this story is in the same timeline set basically right before BBE so hopefully it will be a nice 'little' (it's actually going to be pretty long) tie-over until BBE gets back on track. INA will also have more to it sooner or later. I'm just mentioning it to make sure you got my little note about the fact that I will be changing the title soon to "Angel's Among Us." Did you read that note? As always your review is cherished and. lucky me :), I read it right when I woke up in the morning so it really made my day… now if all my homework would poof away so I could work only on my fanfics… ah wishful thinking is just so great :P… hope to hear from you again hon :)

**Book of Belior:** Hello you're a new name. It's great to hear from you. Thanks so much for taking the time to review. I was kinda starting to wonder how many people actually liked this story (I haven't gotten all that many hits yet) but I'm happy to see that you do XD. Now I have to ask… when you said "good" before did you mean the premise/plotline for this story, the writing so far or something else my brain just isn't coming up with right now. Me just curious.

P.S. Chapter title: "Meeting Someone New" inspired by the song "Someone New" sung by Eskobar featuring Heather Nova


	5. Chapter 5: Please Let Me Go

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 5:** Please Let Me Go

Kyle stood, his eyes fixed on the blue creature in front of him. He couldn't remember any time in his life he had been more shocked. It… no _he_ spoke. He really did.

"Let me go." The soft plea came again jerking Kyle out of his state of shock. The blue creature stood hugging himself miserably in the middle of the cage. He looked up to meet Kyle's eyes. "Please I do not belong here."

"Yes… I mean no… wait, just… I need to talk this over with my – with my associates." Kyle was didn't know what he should do. This new development totally caught him off guard. The creature not only talked, but was well spoken. Kyle had expected at the very most a halting speech and simplistic vocabulary, but that was definitely not the case. The words rolled gently and even almost soothingly off the creatures tongue, although there was a tremor of fear and a slight edge of panic that accompanied those soft exotic sounds.

Abe bowed his head and his shoulders slumped a little in disappointment. He knew it had been too much to hope for, but that hadn't stopped him from hoping anyway.

The _Icthyo sapien_ lifted his eyes again. He would try one more time. "Please," he begged desperately, "don't make me live like this."

"I – I can't let you go right now. I don't have the clearance. I don't have the _key_… I'm… I'm sorry." And Kyle found as he said those last words he truly was sorry. He was quickly becoming uncomfortable with the situation before him. The idea of a sentient being, of a_ person_ being caged was really starting to disturb him as time passed and the more he watched the _Icthyo sapien_, the more certain he was becoming that this creature, while not human, was indeed a person.

At Kyle's words Abe sighed and dropped down to the cage floor in defeat. The stress of the situation was really beginning to wear upon him. The _Icthyo sapien_ was exhausted and now that any hope of being freed had disappeared, he was doubly so. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked despairingly from where he sat huddled, his arms wrapped around his legs and head resting on his knees.

Shelby, who hated to see any type of creature in such obviously distressed, almost felt her heart break at the scene before her. "You can't seriously still be thinking of keeping him?!" she exclaimed looking accusingly up at Kyle.

The young man sighed. "Shelby, you know I can't make a decision like this without proper approval."

"But just look at him!"

Kyle gave her a suffering look.

"Okay, fine. Go get them."

"You know it's not that easy."

"Move." Shelby's eyes narrowed dangerously. This was one subject the blonde was not going to be persuaded to think otherwise.

Seeing Shelby's resolve Kyle relented. There was really no way to reason with her when she got an idea stuck in her head. Plus it didn't feel right, holding a sentient creature in a cage. Kyle sighed again with a small shake of his head and started off.

Reaching the door Kyle hesitated and looked back. The creature hadn't moved, but seemed to look even more miserable then before. Shelby was now crouching by the cage murmuring soft words Kyle couldn't quite hear, trying to do her best to comfort the being.

Kyle bit his lip guiltily. This just didn't feel right. "Is… is there anything else I can do for you?" he ventured to ask.

The creature briefly raised his head to look at Kyle, but just as quickly looked away again and shifted, hugged himself a little tighter.

Kyle sighed and turned to leave. "No I suppose not," he murmured to himself before disappearing through the door.

TBC…

Chapter 5. Please review.

**ELPHPIRATE****:** "Wow! I love Abe stories!" Well I just plain love Abe :P Hee hee. Sorry I just couldn't help saying that :) Thanks for the review. I always love to see new people reading (and reviewing) my stuff. The time you took to write this review really means a lot to me so thank you so much! Abe is such a wonderful character that just doesn't get as much air time as he deserves so I'm always glad to be able to contribute a little to his story in my fanfiction(s) and I'm always happy when someone says they like what I'm doing/the story… Okay as to your question… as a whole the _group_ of people who currently have Abe are 'collectors.' So first point (that is kinda made clear in this chapter because Kyle says he has "associates") is that there is a group of people not just one. If it helps, think of them as secret society kind of stuff with a group of people getting together to 'collect'… stuff. Sorry I'm trying to explain without giving away anything I will be telling you in the future within this fanfic to this might sound a little confusing right now… like I'm not going to be able to tell you specifically what these people collect yet because you'll find that out sooner or later in the story… I can tell you that it is in the interest(s) of the collector group to keep Abe alive. It's what they want _as a whole _so you don't have to worry about them thinking of stuffing Abe or anything… Now the people within the group have different 'real' jobs during their 'normal' daily lives so one or a few of them might be scientists but I don't think I will have anyone who would really be interested in dissecting Abe or anything… I can't tell you for certain now but I don't think so currently. So yah, I hope that helps a little and that I've not totally confused you by my… pieces of an explanation… Anyway I hope you liked this shot little update and thanks once more for reviewing.

**Book of Belior:** Thanks a bunch for you kind words hon. They made me all warm and fuzzy when I read them :) Unfortunately, right now, school and I have a love-hate relationship … plainly put I'm really, REALLY busy at this point in the semester so I can't promise how regular updates will be BUT I have promised myself that I will _never_ abandon one of my fanfics… there may be a few 'dry spells' where updates are scares but total abandonment will never happen while I'm still alive and kicking! It's just one of those things that annoyed me when I was a reader so I decided, when I became a writer, never to do it myself… if I uploaded the fanfic, then I would stick in out till then end. Just a little something that I thought might be helpful to know… oh and sorry but I'm kinda notorious for cliffies also… it's just the way I write… some are big some are small but I almost always leave my readers with a question in their minds at the end of a chapter… something within the story to mull over/think about or sometimes just to wonder something like 'what's next?'/a scene they can't wait (I hope) to see played out… something like that… Anyway thanks a bunch for your words of encouragement. they mean a lot to me and I really hope to hear from you again :)

P.S. Chapter Title: "Please Let Me Go" inspired by the song "Let Me Go" by 3 Doors Down.


	6. Chapter 6: I See You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 6:** I See You

A heavy silence settled on the room after Kyle left.

"I'm sorry about all this mess," Shelby said after a while breaking the uncomfortable silence. "But don't worry. Kyle will straighten all this up." She tried for a smile, but it fell sour under the situation.

The creature was quite for a time longer. Shelby had almost given up on any kind of answer from him, but then she suddenly heard his quiet voice again. "Why do you trust him so much, Kyle I mean?"

"Why?" Shelby blinked and sat back in thought. "I guess I never really thought of that. I mean I've know Kyle for like ever," she continued quickly. "And it's just not like him to leave something so obviously wrong be. If that makes any sense at all. Sorry, I know that sounds confusing, but I can't think of any other way to explain it."

"No, no that makes perfect sense," Abe said with a bit of a smile in his voice. "I also have a friend that's like that." Any traces of the smile then fell from him as the _Icthyo sapien_ silently thought, I wonder if I will ever be able to see Red again or anyone else for that matter.

Shelby saw the change come over Abe she immediately tried to comfort him. "Oh come now. Cheer up. Kyle will be back in no time. Here, since we have nothing better to do, why don't you hand me that water bowl by you and I can fill it up again."

Abe blinked and looked down to his right. He had totally forgotten of the bowls very existence until Shelby mentioned it. With all that had just occurred, Abe was surprised he hadn't knocked it over and spilt what was left of its precious contents. He thought briefly of declining the blonde's kind offer, but decided that would be foolish. She was just trying to be nice. Besides anything to get his mind off his grime situation was a welcome distraction and, his logical side added, he didn't know when his next ration of water would come.

Abe scooped the simple dish up from the floor in one graceful hand and stood. He moved towards Shelby with a smooth, gentle gait, but even so the blonde could see how tired he was. The _Icthyo sapien_ shoulders slumped and his step faltered once as he almost tripped over his own feet. Just within arms reach Abe stopped and held out the bowl for Shelby to take.

The blonde reached for it slowly, not wanting to scare the blue creature in front of her with any sudden movements.

She grasped the bowl, but as she was about to take it from Abe, her hand slipped a little and brushed the _Icthyo sapien_'s own.

Abe started at the touch almost as if an electric shock had gone through him. He stood there frozen for a second and his intelligent, blue eyes widened in surprise as he stared straight at Shelby. It was almost like he was seeing something inside her for the first time and he was. Abe saw into Shelby's mind. He had not been prepared for such sudden contact with another person, not yet, and he had left himself unconsciously wide open to receive. It was only for the briefest second that he connected with Shelby but still he saw so much. He saw her kindness and strength. Her unselfish wish to help him and her loathing of those that had left him like this. Abe saw it all and knew for certain it was true. In that face of such a genuine person, Abe couldn't keep his own emotions in check. The calm facade cracked and he sunk sobbing to the floor.

TBC…

Here's chapter 6! Poor little stressed out Abe… I feel kinda sorry putting him through all this… sigh… Anyway please leave a review. It will really help make my day!!!

**Piers549:** Yay you liked my last chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one too… I'm also glad you like my writings and characters. I really try to at least develop them a smig… I'm also glad you think my work is close to reality. I really try and keep the stuff that happens/what people do/say, etc… as realistic as possible even in a fanfic with characters like Hellboy and Abe and magic and monsters and supernatural and stuff… it just makes more sense to me to do the extra work to keep my fanfics as 'real' as possible instead of being lazy and letting them turn into preposterous fluff… just my thoughts :)

**Book of Belior:** Oh don't worry… I will work it out… it will just be a touch tense/stressful for awhile… we're practically in our last month of college where I go to school so it's pretty much scramble time. But hey, that's just life :) I hope you like this new chapter even though it has another cliffie… Ooooooh dreams… mind if I ask what you're dream was about? Or do you not remember it at all… I guess I feel kinda flattered that this fanfic means enough to you that you would dream about it… I will admit once in awhile I will have dreams about my works too but I rarely remember them unless I get up and immediately write them down… and some of them are just plain weird and don't make a lot of sense… but again, that's just life for ya… ;P

**Irrwisch:** I was so happy when you said I'm good at writing :D I've really worked hard to do my best here with writing/editing while also trying not to take forever to get chapters up so your kind words are very much appreciated. I was a little worried, though, when you said you don't understand everything… I try to write clearly so… would you mind telling me what is hard for you to understand so I can learn from my apparent mistake?

P.S. Chapter Title: "I See You" from the song "I See You" sung by Leona Lewis from the movie Avatar which I LUV!


	7. Chapter 7: I Wish That I Could Cry

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 7:** Wish That I Could Cry

There were no tears, but there was also no doubt in Shelby's mind that the creature in front of her was crying. It had happened so suddenly. One minute he seemed fine, well relatively so, and the next he had simply broken down at her feet.

"Whoa whoa hon," Shelby said dropping down beside the grief stricken creature. She lifted her hand to comfort him, but hesitated. She didn't know how he would react and was a bit worried she would scare him with her touch, but since there was nothing else she could think to do, she let her warm hand gently fall upon his trembling shoulder. "It's okay," she continued quietly. "Everything's going to be fine."

He didn't flinch at her touch. If anything, he moved closer, straining against the cold metal bars for the feel of someone who cared. His own two hands grasped at her hand and his head bowed down over them.

"I–I can't…" the whispered words where broken and soft, filled with the creature's sorrow and despair, but somehow Shelby made them out. "I can't do this again."

"Oh darling," Shelby said sadly. She moved in closer to the cage and wrapped her free arm around the creatures trembling shoulders. It was an awkward position – hugging someone through the bars of a cage – but somehow the southern girl managed it. "Shhh. It will be okay."

"I just want to go home," he moaned pitifully and broke into another fit of sobbing.

"I know, I know," Shelby said as soothingly as she could, rubbing his back gently. She couldn't imagine all the stress and pent up emotion he had been hiding. She also didn't like the fact he had used the word 'again.' It implied something like this situation had happened to him before. Sometime in the past this beautiful, gentle creature had been _caged_ and it obviously left a traumatizing mark on him. That did not sit well with Shelby but she tried not to show it for his sake. The blonde continued to sit there holding the creature quietly for a time until his sobs ceased.

"Sorry," Abe finally said a little shakily when he got himself back under control. With all that emotion spent, Abe felt exhausted, but also better… and maybe just a little bit embarrassed. He wasn't used to being the one who broke, the one who needed comforting, but now that that little emotional episode was over with, the _Icthyo sapien_ thought that he could maybe deal with his situation a little more reasonably then before. "I kind of broke down there."

"No wonders as to why," Shelby said still sitting near the _Icthyo sapien_, but retracting her arms from the cage. "I can't even think of what it must be like for you finding yourself in this… position."

There was silence for a second as Abe shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned tiredly back against the bars in the corner of the cage. He rested his head back with his eyes closed and just tried to get his breathing under control again after his outburst.

Shelby watched as Abe methodically slow his breathing and really, truly relaxed for the first time since finding himself caged. At one point the blonde thought he had fallen asleep and was about to try and silently get up and leave the _Icthyo sapien_ be when his voice startled her attention back to him.

"Thank you."

Shelby blinked in surprise. For her, those two words were probably the most unexpected things the creature could have said. Why in the world would he thank her when he was in such a shitty situation? Shelby voiced this thought to Abe albeit in a more ladylike manner.

The blue creature opened his eyes and smiled at her. He actually _smiled_ at _her_. Shelby felt he mouth drop open at the sight. She was so shocked. "You listen and you care," the creature said softly as an answer. "Those are two things not many would have done for someone as strange as me."

Shelby didn't know what to say to that. She floundered for some kind of response. "Um… thanks, I guess."

New wonder came over the southern girl as she stared in awe at the creature sitting by her. It had been clear to her the moment he had spoken that he was intelligent, but now Shelby saw that there was so much more to this blue being then immediately met the eye. He was simply amazing. He was gentle and kind even in his most dire situation. He was courteous and well-spoken even when he didn't have to be. Shelby even saw a soft kind of strength hidden within his brilliant blue eyes she would have swore was not there before. As these new revelations hit, another also came into being. Looking at Abe, Shelby found herself astonished how very much she could have and would have missed if she had never taken the time to look beyond the surface of this beautiful being.

"Um… sorry, but do you mind me asking what you are?" Shelby blushed as she asked the question. She felt terribly guilty for saying something that sounded so insensitive, but she was too curious not to inquire.

Abe's smile disappeared as he pondered Shelby's query. "No I suppose not," he said finally. "It's natural for you, after all, to wonder about that." He took a moment to arrange his thought before continuing. "Let see, I am classified as an _Icthyo sapien_. In common language that would probably be best translated into 'fish-man' although I'm technically more of an amphibious being." Abe cocked his head a little, considering. "Besides that and what you can plainly see, I really don't know any more."

"Oh god I'm sorry," Shelby said wide-eyed, picking up a bit of sorrow in his voice. She had certainly been taken aback by this most recent revelation. "I shouldn't have asked–"

"No it's okay," Abe said quickly with a small, reassuring smile. "It's always been that way. I know who I am and I'm very comfortable with that fact. Exactly _what_ I am became irrelevant to me many years ago. No matter my origins I am still who I am." Abe shrugged his shoulders a little. "If that makes any sense at all."

Shelby felt a smile cross her lips as her earlier words where throw back at her. Now, somehow, their rolls were reversed and the being in the cage was the one comforting her. Ironic huh?

"So… do you have a name?" she ventured to ask.

This time the creature's wide smile reached all the way to his eyes. The sight of it made the blonde's heart skip a beat. The genuine warmth in his gentle voice when he spoke again was undeniable. "Yes Shelby Darlene McKenzie, I do. My name is Abraham, Abraham Sapien, but please, call me Abe."

TBC…

**Quick note:** As I have said before (I think in chapter 1) I have never read the Hellboy comics so I do not know much about Abe's 'official' background and therefore I made up a past for Abe for my fanfics from what I thought when I saw the HB movies and from some of the Abe fanfics I read early on before I started writing. Basically, in my version, before Abe was found by the BPRD he was kept as a specimen in a (secret) scientific lab and he has no memory of what came before The Lab. Suffice it to say being a specimen was not a pleasant experience for our favorite _Icthyo sapien _and his current situation is bringing a few of those unpleasant memories back. I have not, as of yet, created a fanfic about Abe's time in The Lab, but I hope to be able to sooner or later touch upon the subject a little more at least indirectly. I hope that the readers of this fanfic who have read the HB comic books can bend with my little comic book AU. This is mostly a 'movie' fanfic because that is where my HB knowledge base is. As before mentioned, if it helps HB comic book readers just think of this FF as a bit (or a lot) of an AU. Thanks for reading and please review.

Hey everyone here's chapter… wow this is chapter 7 already… Anyway sorry it took so long to get this one up. My attention got a bit… diverted. A book by what quite possibly might be my favorite author came out this week and I just had to drop everything to read it. I have been waiting for this novel for what seems like forever (really only about a year… but in fan time that is totally like forever) so it's a big event in my life… If I haven't mentioned it yet, I love books. Love, love, love them… unfortunately because of college I haven't had time to read much except textbooks, but for this book I made an exception. I MADE the time. I savored this text like… like the best thing you could ever imagine and, when I finished, I almost literally basked in the glow of this well-written novel and satisfying story and then by the time the basking even kind of ended I found myself behind on my homework… again. It was well worth the sacrifice though. I do not regret it for a minute… I just wish the next one was out (sigh). If anyone is interested in picking up this series that I love, it is called the Dresden Files and is written by Jim Butcher. I would STRONGLY recommend people starting this series to read it in sequence starting with "Storm Front." These novels are connected, have great plots, build upon one another and make more sense and, in my mind, are more fun when you read them in sequence. You really see the characters grow and develop from novel to novel, and they can be rather funny at time. Really I love the bits of humor. I just finished the last book that just came out but DO NOT start with that one!!! If you do there are a million things you will NOT understand, not really anyways. Also, to those readers who like to read the last page(s) first to see if you will like a novel, DO NOT do that with these. Just don't. Trust me on this. And to those of you who might have seen the Dresden files as a TV series, big surprise, the books are much, much better. Jim Butcher has his own website for anyone who wants a bit more info on these books. Okay, that's all I'm going to rant on today. I hope you liked my little, new chapter and please, _please_ take a second to review. I would really like to hear your thoughts.

**Irrwisch****:** That is so COOL! Sometimes I forget that I get international readers and I never cease to find it amazing when they (aka: you) show up. I mean I can see where people are reading from in the hits and everything but it's never quite as awesome as actually getting to 'talk' to a 'English not native language' readers :). Do you mind me asking were your from? Sorry, I'm just infinitely curious… I'm so happy this little fanfic interests you. And I'm glad that you can learn some English from it. I will warn you, though, my grammar is not all that spectacular sometimes (actually it's punctuation like semi-colons ( ; ) and stuff I'm not that great at but I'm not going to get into that right now) … and I sometimes 'make up' words so they may not always be in the dictionary. Now I use the term 'make up' lightly because I'm not actually creating words… I'm just… adding endings I guess you could say. Sorry this is kinda hard to explain but I'll try to illustrate the point with an example. In the first chapter of "Lost" I used the word "salivatating" to describe the creature HB and Abe were fighting. Now I'm pretty sure that it is not a 'real' word so to speak (aka: I don't think it is in the dictionary), but the 'main' word, saliva, is. Basically it means to slobber, but I didn't want to use 'slobbering' because I thought that word was too… vague. The 'slobbering' the creature was doing was not a happy kind of slobber like dogs sometimes do but more of a hungry kind of slobber like a 'I want to eat you' slobber… and since 'salivate' it what some people do when they are REALLY hungry or see something they would really like to eat I thought the word "salivatat-ing" conveyed that 'hungry' feel better even though it is not 'really' a word. Okay I know that was kinda (really) a disgusting example but I hope it made a bit of sense. If you are ever really confused about a bit of a chapter just send me a review or something an I will try to clear up the confusion for you… plus you never know… it may just help me become a better writer ;) Oh and thanks so much for saying you think I write well. I try really hard so it really means a lot to me…

**Book of Belior:** Aw cute dream… Sorry it took so long to get this update up… but well the explanation is in the note above. I really hope you like even though Abe has a bit of… trouble with his emotions, but that's what Shelby's there for right? ;) Really I can't believe this is already the seventh chapter… that means there's only three more chapter's until I'm in double digits and I've barely even started to set the scene! Something is telling me this might be a bit of a long fanfic… but I'm pretty sure you won't mind :)… I hope you won't mind… _will _you mind?! Okay enough strange panicky stuff from me… I think I'm just in an over-hyperactive mood right now… it was a pretty good day as far as weekdays go. Hence lovely new "Lost" update. Okay now I'm really starting to ramble so I'm just going to quit while I'm ahead. Hope you liked this newest update and I really hope to hear from you sometimes :)

P.S. Chapter Title: "Wish That I Could Cry" lyric from the song "Superman/It's Not Easy" sung by Five for Fighting.


	8. Chapter 8: A Friend

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 8:** A Friend

"I can't believe I told you my full name," Shelby groaned. Barely five minutes had passed since Abe had introduced himself, but Shelby was already certain she and the fish-man were going to be great friends. Really he was such a sweetheart once you took a moment to get to know him. Shelby was happy to see Abe had relaxed immensely since she has first seen him and they where currently talking freely together. "Not even Kyle knows my middle name is Darlene. I mean can you think of a more embarrassing name then that."

"I am afraid I couldn't possibly comment." Abe answered in a tone that made the blonde giggle.

"Oh Abe," Shelby said still laughing. "Where in the world did you grow up? You sometime sound like your right out of a fairytale."

"You're closer then you think," Abe answered calmly with a bit of a grin. "My first real fascination in life was, and honestly still is, literature. Growing up I loved old tomes and novels of really any sort: the amazing adventures, the knowledge of years gone by... I found so many things I had never known before and even more held within the simple pages of a story." Abe's smile widened at the memory. "When I first really started reading, I sought out any sort of novel to do with the knights of old; you know, tales like King Arthur, Robin Hood, Ivanhoe, anything. I must admit the ideas those books reveled to me such as chivalry, honor and the many other knightly virtues enthralled me. After that I read most any book I could lay my hands upon, Shakespeare and such, and I guess, by what you say, some of that old literatureistic language rubbed off on me while I was still young.

"Young? You don't look that old."

Abe gestured towards Shelby in a kind of appreciative way. "I will thank you for that, but truth be told, I am older then you would think."

The blonde southerner was about to comment some more, but Abe held his hand up. "Forgive me if I am not quite willing to discuss my age any further, but there is a question I would like to ask you that has been on my mind for some time now."

"Okay, shoot."

"You and Kyle–"

Shelby turned bright red almost before the words left the _Icthyo sapien_'s mouth. "There is nothing going on," she instantly blurted out, stumbling over a few of the words in her haste. "We're just friends."

It was Abe's turn to stare at Shelby. "No need to get so embarrassed," he finally said resting his chin on a hand looking at her knowingly. "I just wanted to ask what his connection to this place was."

Oh," Shelby said in a small voice, somehow managing to turn an even darker shade of crimson while she looked at Abe sheepishly through her eyelashes. "Whoops."

Abe chuckled, but halfway through the motion, it became a yawn. The _Icthyo sapien_ tried to hide it, but he didn't do very well. He really hadn't realized how tired he had become until that moment. His exhaustion seemed to settle around him like a blanket, and he unconsciously slumped a little where he sat.

Shelby saw this and immediately recognized what it meant. Her rosy blush left her face as she lay a kind hand on Abe's shoulder. "Abe," she said catching her new friend's attention. "You are tired. You should rest a spell."

"No I'm fine," the _Icthyo sapien_ started to say, but the blonde sitting by him gently put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here."

That was all the reassurance Abe needed. He nodded and relaxed back with a sigh. Having been both physically and mentally fatigued by everything that had happened that day, Abe's body didn't need any more incentive. Within seconds the _Icthyo sapien_ had fallen into a light doze.

Shelby watched Abe rest quietly for a while, overjoyed with the fact he felt safe enough to sleep around her. She knew doing something so venerable had to take a lot of trust and she felt honored the _Icthyo sapien_ had installed that much of his trust in little old her. Now if only he was free. The sight of Abe still stuck behind those cold metal bars made Shelby feel so impossible sad. Whatever happened, no matter what, she was determined to get him out of that damned cage. Somehow, someday she would make sure he was freed. But for now she would let him rest. Sleep healed so many little ills, it was really the best thing for him at that moment.

Shelby shifted her weight slightly so she could lean up against the cage. One of her legs was starting to fall asleep, the tingling almost reaching all the way up her calf already, so she carefully, extended it out from under her to get the circulation back.

Suddenly a deafening clattering sounded through the room. Shelby winced at the seemingly deafening sound, silently praying it would stop. It did… eventually.

After what seemed like forever to the blonde, the noise slowly quieted and then finally stopped. Shelby looked worriedly up towards where Abe lay concerned he might have woken from the noisy clattering. He hadn't. In fact he hadn't so much as twitch, so deeply was he in the thralls of a dreamless slumber. Shelby let out a little sigh relief at the sight of the _Icthyo sapien_ still quietly resting before looking over towards the source of the noise.

When her eyes caught sight of what had made all the noise and she almost laughed. The bowl. It had been the bowl. The one Abe had tried to hand to her before they had touched. That little, scrawny, puny bowl had made all that racket. She had totally forgotten about it. The dish lay a few feet from her now, a little farther then it must have originally been. Shelby supposed she must have accidentally kicked it when she had started to settle in more comfortably beside Abe. Shelby's brow scrunched then in confusion. How had it ended up on the floor in the first place? She couldn't remember. She guessed she must have dropped it or something when Abe started to cry. Shelby knew it must have made a sound then too, but if it had she hadn't comprehended it in the least. She had been way too focused on Abe to notice a little thing like a falling bowl. Really Shelby was amazed she couldn't even remember it leaving her hands. One moment it had been there... the next it hadn't mattered anymore. She had made no conscious effort to drop it, but then Abe had needed her and that was that, nothing else had really mattered. Well at least I've got my priorities right, the blonde thought to herself with a bit of a grin. She looked up at the gently sleeping Abe for a second; just to be sure he was really still asleep before quietly getting up to refill the bowl once more. Having a little more water couldn't hurt Abe, she thought, setting the bowl of fresh water on the far side of the cage so the _Icthyo sapien_ wouldn't accidentally tip it over when he woke before taking up her position beside him again.

Oh Abe, she thought sadly, lightly caressing his cheek with a gently hand. Sweet, beautiful Abraham. How much you deserve to be free, to be away from this place. Shelby wasn't really a religious person, not by her standards, not by anyone's standards really, but at that moment, for him, for the one she had come to know as Abraham Sapien, she prayed; not really to anyone in particular, just to anyone who might have been listening. She hoped someone was listening. She hoped someone would help the _Icthyo sapien_… even if that help ended up being something as small as sending a little luck his way. She just wished for something to help him get through this ordeal of his. She never for a single moment considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, _she_ was that something.

TBC…

Okay people, quick little 'disclaimer:' _I am not trying to influence anyone in any sort of religious way._ Blah, blah, blah… Whew that's over with :P Hope you liked this little chapter. Really I must say I'm surprised with the way I wrote the ending. That was certainly not in 'the plan' (or really 'the rough, smudgy sketch' if you want to get technical). I'd almost say that last paragraph wrote itself and you know what? I like it. I really do. Sometimes I think people underestimate the good they can do with even the simplest of kindnesses. Before I almost uploaded this chapter with it ending at "within seconds the _Icthyo sapien_ had fallen into a light doze." I'm glad I decided to go a little further. Actually 6 more 'paragraphs' further. Wow… amazing what a bit of extra thought can do. Anyway please review. I would love to hear from you :)

Okay I'm waaaaaaay too curious… I have to ask: does anyone actually look up/listen to the songs that I 'use' for chapter titles?

**Piers549:** Purrrr… that was simply touching… Even little reviews are absolutely wonderful. They just kinda help me realizes that 'real' people really are reading this. Hits are nice but there really is nothing quite like a review to make ones day. Thanks for taking the time to write it :)

**my mermaidia cove**: I am greatly amused you like the length of my chapters. I have had people who, like you, comment that they like them short and sweet but loaded with info/story like I do because (I'm** assuming** here now) that they're easier for people who don't have a lot of time on their hands to read… On the other hand I've had other comments, especially on my spiderman fic, about the fact that some people _hate _my short chapters. Usually it's something like 'hate the length, love the story.' Hummmmmmmmm I think I'll file chapter length under 'you can't please everyone.' What you think? ;)

**Book of Belior**: Well now it's Friday. Nothing better during the week then the upcoming weekend! Well usually anyway :P

P.S. Chapter Title: "A Friend" taken from the title "Song For A Friend" sung by Jason Mraz.


	9. Chapter 9: Mistaken

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 9:** Mistaken

Meanwhile, Kyle had no clue what he was going to do. Various ideas ran through his mind as he rushed up the stairs – taking them two at a time – out of the holding area and into the main part of the facility, but nothing he came up with seemed to be quite right. Really what _do_ you say when you realized you had an intelligent, but non-human being locked in a cage?

Out of breath he finally reached the last stairwell and bust out of the double doors at the top. He stood there gasping for air a few moments before looking around the commons area. At first he thought the room, with all its various, but seemingly unoccupied couches, tables and chairs, was empty but then he glimpse the top of someone's head over the back of one of the couches. The man – who's head that belonged to – turned as he heard Kyle come into the room.

"Hey, Kyle, there you are," said Lars Anderson, a youngish African-American, smiling over his shoulder and waving a packet of papers above his head. "Our newest's additions blood analysis finally came back from the lab. You should see it! It's amazing. 122's DNA is nothing like any know organisms. Would you believe it? The closest match anyone could find is dolphin DNA and even that's not really all that close. The guys at the lab must have totally thought we were pulling a joke on them when they received the sample, I mean its blood is purple for crying out loud, but obviously as long as we paid them, they really didn't care… Hey man what's wrong?"

While Lars was speaking, Kyle had come over to sit on the couched next to the other man, not even trying to hide his distress. "We've made a mistake," Kyle said quietly his head in his hands. "A really, _really_ big mistake."

Lars was totally confused by his colleagues and friends actions. He was about to question Kyle further, but the other young man beat him to it. Kyle looked up at the dark man, his brow furrowed. "Hey, where did you get that printout?"

"What, ya mean this?" Lars asked holding up the blood analysis and looking at his friend a little worriedly still trying to figure out what Kyle had meant by his words before.

Kyle nodded.

"They just handed them out."

That information caught Kyle's attention. "You mean everyone is still in conference?" he asked a little desperately.

"Yah, everyone but you and me, bro." Now Lars' brow was deeply furrowed in concern for Kyle. He just couldn't understand why his friend was acting so weird, but he got no further time to figure in out. Kyle was up and hurrying over to the conference room. This was his chance. He had gotten lucky. It was unusual for half the team to be in a single place at the same time, let alone all of the higher-ups in one area. The procurement of the 'newest addition' to the collection had been one of the very few times Kyle had ever seen even _most _of the team in one place and he doubted very much if he would ever see them come together again in such numbers anytime in the near future. Kyle had thought many of the higher-ups would have left by now, but luck and chance where obviously on his side that day. He had to let them know now. It was the only way to gain freedom for… for number 122 with any sort of speed.

Kyle slowed and knocked on the conference room doors. He had to approach this right if he wanted to succeed. A deep voice called him in. Kyle shuddered a little nervously, his hand on the doorknob. That was Isaac, Isaac Crawford, the man he would really have to convince if he wanted succeed. Isaac was one of the oldest members and most powerful people in the organization and it was lucky he was still on site. Unfortunately he was also one of the hardest people to convince to change his mind once he had decided something and Kyle was sure he had decided he liked having the 'newest addition' as part of the collection.

Kyle sighed and pushed the door open. He immediately felt the pressure of all his colleagues eyes as they turned to look at him.

"Come in," called Isaac from the head of the table seeing Kyle's hesitation. The man was older, much older then most of the other occupants at the long table, but still in good health. His hair was silvered with his age, but besides that no one would have guessed him being in his late sixty's.

Kyle gulped as he felt the pressure of what he must do upon him, but he wouldn't give in. Holding a sentient being against its will was wrong and Kyle was determined to see that wrong righted. Well here goes nothing, he thought grimly before he began to speak. "Um excuse me sirs and madams and misses," Kyle started to say with a respectful nod to the room, "but I'm afraid there is an urgent issue for us to discuss…"

TBC…

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapters a bit short. It's kinda been a… well not so great week for me so far. And it's only Wednesday. Sigh… anyway I would really like a few reviews. They really have the ability to cheer me up and I could really use some cheer right now. So please review. And thanks ahead of time. I hope you like the chapter.

**Irrwisch:** I'm glad you're curious enough to have so many questions. Really they help me figure out what I need to add to my story. Sometimes I forget little things because I have most of the fanfic planned out in my head already so more or less I have all the details and sometimes forget my readers do not… Hummm an 'Irrwisch' in German sound like what I know as a 'Willow-o-whisp.' I wonder if the two creatures(?) come from similar tales/backgrounds….

Hi **Lrp**. Thanks for the review. I'm always happy to hear from new people and I'm glad you're liking the story so far :)

**Lady of the wilds:** Thanks so much for the review. I was also really happy to see you pick up "Behind Blue Eyes." I'm really excited that you are enjoying that fanfic as well as this one. I just want to quickly mention, in case you missed my note saying this, "Lost" and "BBE" are stories that are in the same 'time line' so to speak. "Lost" is set before the first HB movie and BBE is set a little while after it… just thought I'd mention that. Oh and, just a little more information, "I'm No Angel" is also a BPRD story that centers in on Gabby but Abe is in it too… if you're curious. Anyways I hope you continue to enjoy these to little stories :)

P.S. Chapter Title "Mistaken" taken from the song "Mistaken Identity" sung by Delta Goodrem.


	10. Chapter 10: My Name

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 10:** My Name

"I don't know why we are listening to this fool," a scathing voice spoke through the quiet only before broken by the march of many feet.

"Because Mr. Maddock," Isaac said quietly in reproach as the entourage headed down into the facility. "If what Mr. Ashford here said is true," the older man gestured vaguely to Kyle, "then the creature we have acquired may be of even grater value then any of us could have possibly imagined."

Kyle didn't like the sound of that. The way Isaac spoke almost sounded as if the old man still intended to keep the creature whether it was sentient or not. "Um, sir?" Kyle questioned trying to get Isaac's attention. "We will be releasing the newest addition if he turns out to be intelligent won't we?"

"Well, Mr. Ashford first you need to prove that it _is_ intelligent," the older man said evading Kyle's question expertly.

"Come, let us hurry," Isaac said cutting off anything more Kyle would have said and picking up the pace as the group neared Abe's holding room. "I am curious to see if number 122 can really speak."

---

"Shelby?" Kyle asked as the group came through the doors into the target room.

"Shhh," Shelby said, whisperingly chiding the mass of people from where she sat by the cage watching over Abraham. "He's asleep."

"What is she doing here?" Isaac questioned sharply not even sparing a glance toward Shelby.

"Shelby's the one who originally discovered the creature, number 122 that is, could speak, sir," Kyle answered quietly while hurriedly waving Shelby off behind his back, trying to nullify her anger at being spoken to in such a manner. He knew they would have to keep Isaac happy if they wished any sort of success and luckily the southern girl knew that to. She huffed irritably, but did nothing more.

"I see," Isaac said considering the information. "Fine she may stay. Now wake it up," he continued motioning to the still sleeping form of Abe. "We will get none of our answers with it asleep."

"Wait you don't have to," Shelby said stumbling to her feet before any of the group could move. Isaac glared at her in mild annoyance. He was not a man used to giving orders twice, but even under his relentless glower Shelby continued what she had to say. "Here," she stated holding out a digital recorder she had been keeping in her pocket. "I normally use this to record lectures at school, but… well I also recorded some of Ab- the creature talking today because I thought it might be important."

Isaac looked skeptically down devise in Shelby's hand before picking it up so it dangled from his thumb and forefinger like some dirty thing. "Quick thinking for… well you," he commented still looking at the recorder.

"Thank you, sir," Shelby said through gritted teeth trying her best to keep civil when she wanted nothing more then to strangle the insufferable man in front of her.

"Unfortunately this… _recording_ will prove nothing," Isaac said dropping the devise back into Shelby's palm. "It could easily have been fabricated. Now," he continued glancing back at the people gathered around him not even registering the blonde's look of outrage. "Could someone please wake up that creature? I have other things to be doing besides standing here all day wasting time."

---

Abe heard voices through the darkness of his slumber but was reluctant to go back to his current bleak and imprisoned reality. Instead he continued to simply lay motionless where he was in a state somehow between sleep and awareness, ignoring the goings on around him. He was tired, so very tired. He wished those people would go away, just leave him be, but they didn't. Their conversation grew louder, more heated, becoming harder for the _Icthyo sapien_ to ignore. Abe mentally groaned. Just go away. The voices grew to a peak. "No. Carl… dammit Maddock, don't!" Shelby's angry shout cut through Abe's mind, forcing the _Icthyo sapien_ awake.

"Mmmn, Shelby?" Abe murmured unintelligibly as he stirred slightly dragging his eyes open then his breath caught. Abe froze, his sleepy eyes widening in shock and fear at the sight that greeted him. A stranger was standing over him, leering down at him through the bars. The man gave Abe an ugly, cruel grin and roughly raked the metal bars of the _Icthyo sapien_'s cage with a hand. The harsh noise of the metal pierced the air bringing Abe brutally to full awareness. The vibrations from the bars rang mercilessly through Abe's body causing discomfort bordering on pain. The _Icthyo sapien_ flinched violently away, flinging himself into the air to land defensively crouched on all fours in the center of the cage, his eye darting back and forth as he tried to figure out what was going on.

A mass of people stood in front of Abe, peering at him with inquiring eyes. Oh lord there were more then twenty of them. Abe felt his heart speed up simply at the sight of all the strangers. What could their presence mean? One of them, an elderly gentleman standing towards the front of the group, was looking at the human who had woken Abe up with a bit of a scolding frown. "Gently next time," the older man said in reproach. "Wake it up gently."

More was said but Abe was really too distracted to notice. The _Icthyo sapien_'s eyes searched frantically through the crowd for a friendly face, but he couldn't find anyone. Shelby was standing glaring around her in outrage lost in the middle of the group while Kyle stood along the fringe looking unsure of what to do and avoiding Abe's eyes as he felt shame come over him at the _Icthyo sapien_ treatment.

A sudden lightheaded feeling came over Abe and he swayed a little almost falling to the floor. The _Icthyo sapien_ cursed himself silently for losing control again so easily. Gathering himself up Abe curled into a ball and closed his eyes to take a moment and collect his wits about him. He simply refused to faint again. At least not until he knew what was going on.

Abe took a deep breath, calming himself, and tried to think through the situation. That's right, his mind reminded him after a bit, Kyle was supposed to go talk to his colleagues so I could be released. After a few more moments the _Icthyo sapien_ open his clear blue eyes again and looked up ready to face the crowd. Okay so now what?

Abe saw in the short time he had taken for himself the humans had spread out in front of him, but now, instead of staring at him, they where watching what looked to be an argument going on between Kyle and the elderly gentleman. Abe could also see Shelby once more through the sea of heads glancing worriedly back and forth between himself and the heated conversation. The blonde's brow furrowed in concern upon noticing Abe watching her. She silently mouthed 'sorry' to the _Icthyo sapien_ who nodded slightly back to her in acknowledgment before turning his attention to the argument.

"If you cannot prove number 122 is sentient then there is absolutely no reason for us to even consider its release," Abe caught the elderly man saying. A flame of anger lit in the _Icthyo sapien_ at those words, he had had just about enough of this.

"Excuse me," Abe said a little irritably, hauling himself up off the floor to stalk over and stand with his hands on his hips directly in front of the man who had just spoken. Abe smirked inwardly a little as the man became speechless, his eyes widening in surprise at the sound of Abe's voice before the _Icthyo sapien_ continued in his carefully over-calm voice. "My _name_ is Abraham. I am not a thing, an item, a specimen and certainly _not_ a number. I am an individual with a name so use it." And with his two cents in the _Icthyo sapien_ turned his back on the group to drop into one of the far corners with his back resting against the bars and his face turned away as he mused over his predicament. Abe had not liked what had seen in that mans eyes. The _Icthyo sapien_ had found them rather… certain, almost as if that man was positive he was right. _Always_ right. No matter what and that pertained to Abe's imprisonment too. The _Icthyo sapien_ might have managed to startle the man with his speech and even his intelligence, but Abe doubted that fact was really going to matter in the long run. That person didn't care whether Abe was sentient or not and he had no plans to release the_ Icthyo sapien_. Not now and Abe doubted ever. Abe let out a sigh. He now knew that if he wanted to get free he would have to find another way.

Kyle was the first one to recover from Abe's minor outburst. "Um so you see there Mr. Crawford, this… um, Abraham is obviously sentient and, well –"

"Kyle you might as well give it up," Abe sighed from the back of the cage still not looking at the group. "These people have no intention of letting me go no matter the circumstance."

Shelby heard the defeat in Abraham's voice and thought her heart would break at the sound. "Oh Abe," she whispered sadly circling around the cage until she was crouched next to the _Icthyo sapien_ again, but he would not look at her. "Abraham," the blonde called softly cradling his face in her hands and lifting his eyes to meet hers. The southern girl felt her heart sink even further at the sight that greeted her. A great sadness had settled in Abe, dimming his beautiful blue eye. All of the kindness, laughter and life Shelby had seen in them just minutes before had disappeared leaving those eyes with a flat, hollow look. Abruptly, Abe broke eye contact, turning away almost as if he didn't want to pain Shelby with his suffering, but it was too late for that. The blonde felt tears brimming in her at the _Icthyo sapien_'s plight and she looked up beseechingly at the silent crowd on the other side of the cage.

"Please, please tell him what he thinks is untrue… Tell him you'll let him go." Her voice broke as she spoke, but her resolve was strong enough to let her finish. "Please."

TBC…

Hey everyone. We've finally made it to chapter 10! Double digits yay! As always please review.

P.S. Chapter Title: "My Name" from the song "You Know My Name" sung by Chris Cornell


	11. Chapter 11: What is 'Right'

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 11:** What is 'Right?'

The shocked silence that had fallen upon Isaac and the rest of the group broke with Shelby's plea. "Well isn't this an interesting development?" Isaac said ignoring Shelby totally and approaching the bars of the cage to peer closely at the huddled form of Abe.

"Sir?" Kyle ventured to ask the older man. "What should we do? It's unethical to keep a sentient being – "

"Oh, but we just can't let it go Ashford," Isaac answered his eyes still locked upon Abe in the far corner. "Just think of all the things this creature could teach us! There is still so much to learn. Why for the good –"

A dark, bitter chuckle came from the other side of the room, cutting off Isaac's speech. Everyone's eyes were somehow drawn to that sound and they all looked to see Abe with a cold, humorless smile on his face. The _Icthyo sapien_ looked up at the group. "Oh please continue," he said grimly with false encouragement in his voice. "Enlighten me. For who's good am I going to be kept captive this time? For the good of science? Mankind maybe? Oh, or how about myself? My own 'good.' That one always seems to win the crowd." The chilling smile fell from the _Icthyo sapien_ face as he paused a moment before continuing, his voice even harsher and more pain filled then before. "Never mind if I have a life of my own," he whispered brokenly. "Never mind if I have a home, friends, family who will miss me… No, for this imprisonment is right! It is just!" Abe sighed and rested his head upon his knees. "Some things will never change, will they?"

By the time Abe had finished speaking, some members of the anonymous group of onlookers were starting to doubt the right they had to hold the _Icthyo sapien_. They felt shamed by the Abraham's words, not because they where untrue, but because they were truer then the people would have liked. A heavy silence fell across the room and its occupants and they all tried to mentally sort out what should be done.

That was the moment Shelby decided to strike. "You don't actually intend on keeping Abraham here, do you?!"

"And why not?" Isaac snapped back. "We bought this creature. We own it. Besides it is a unique being. If we let it go it would be at great risk in the outside world. We cannot allow that. You know how some people fear what they do not understand. This… Abraham would never survive. Knowing all this how can we let i-him go?"

"I think that should be obvious, sir," Kyle answered.

Isaac was about to snap something else at Kyle, but before he could Abe spoke once more. "So you believe you own me, do you?" The _Icthyo sapien_ said his head resting on a hand as he sat looking at the group. "How curious. I thought 'owning' people went out with slavery."

Isaac was struck speechless at that but only for a second. "You are not 'people,'" the older man argued once he had gotten his voice back. The man's eyes soften then as he said his next words. "You are not human." Isaac did not say those words in a cruel way. Instead it sounded almost as if he was simply pointing out a fact the _Icthyo sapien_ himself might have missed. And the tone. It was the tone of that man's voice that made Abe so angry. It almost sounded _kind_, as if the human was pitying him.

Abe's eyes narrowed angrily. "That is debatable. Over the years I have received honorary human status from both the US and the UN and a scatter of other countries giving me the rights of any human. Technically that makes what you are doing kidnapping and/or unlawful imprisonment unless you want to argue with the US court system… assuming I still am in the US which, if I had to guess, I'd say I am."

"A-and what proof of this do you have?" Isaac said after a moment having been taken aback yet again. It was getting kind of difficult hearing this creature speak so… humanly.

"Oh sorry," Abe said in a lightly sarcastic tone, lifting his head from his knees, "I left the documentation in my other pants. I wasn't exactly planning to be _kidnapped_ the last time I left home. It's one of those things that is kind of hard to predict."

"What is this place anyway?" Abe said abruptly changing the topic, and gesturing at the space around him. "Why am I here?"

Now that was a topic that came to Isaac with easy familiarity. He basically had the speech memorized, but even after he was done talking, the creature, Abraham, did not look impressed.

"So let me get this straight," the _Icthyo sapien_ said with just a touch of skepticism in his voice as he leaned back in his corner. "In this… 'secret society' of yours, you collect rare, one of a kind and/or almost extinct animals and keep them… well what you would consider 'safe'?"

Isaac smiled not picking up on Abe's skepticism. "Exactly."

Abe seemed to consider the idea for a moment before speaking again. "That's kind of depressing." He looked up at the group. "Really can't you people find anything better to do with your lives?"

Whatever Abe could have said, what he had was definitely not what Isaac had expected. Silence fell in the room as the _Icthyo sapien_ waited for an answer.

"Obviously not…" Abe finally said answering himself. "And really, I mean really, do you think those animal you people have managed to collect, almost extinct or not,_ want_ to be stuck in cages, in…. what is this a basement or something? In a place where there isn't even a trace of sunlight? This has to be some kind of animal cruelty or something."

Isaac felt a hot flame of anger flare up in him. "This is a worthy endeavored," he said heatedly. "We are allowing these species continue without threat of death."

"And allowing their existences to be miserable," Abe argued back just as stubbornly. "Jeez quit being idiots thinking only of the species and start thinking about the individuals."

"We give them food. Shelter. We treat them well –"

"Treatment greeeeat." Abe said gesturing to the cage around himself, sarcasm now thickly layering his voice now so no one could have missed it. "Five stars on that." He gave a falsely cheerful 'thumbs up' motion.

"Ragh" a small sound of frustration escaped Isaac and he looked away from Abe as he collected himself once more. When he looked back he was ready to continue the debate. "Just look at your scars. You have obviously not faired all that well in the outside world. If I'm not mistaken some of those are from bullet wounds."

Abe eyes narrowed once again. Unconsciously he lifted his right hand to cover his most recent and obvious large scar on his left arm. This was starting to get really personal and he did not like it. "That," he said pointedly, "is my choice. It comes with my _job_. You have no right to keep me here. Or the others you have imprisoned either-"

"Oh come on!" Isaac's frustration causing a minor outburst before the older man caught himself, composed himself and continued on in an overly calm voice. So aggravated was he that he totally overlooked the fact that Abe had even said the word 'job,' "It is not as if they are lonely. If it is possible we acquire others of their kinds. At least enough to have a mated pair… We will do the same for you." The human added quietly after a second.

"Heh" Abe chuckled humorlessly. "Good luck with that."

"What do you mean by that?"

Abe looked straight at Isaac then. Isaacs breath caught in his chest. The sight of those blue eyes boring into his so intently and holding so much pain and sadness within them almost made the elderly gentleman take a step back. Suddenly Isaac was uncertain, but the feeling only lasted for a moment. Then his old confidence was back and he stood a little straighter, trying not to show his lapse. But the _Icthyo sapien_'s eyes were still on him. Then the creature that was not human and yet somehow was so much like one spoke. "There has never been another being like me ever reported or seen." Abe looked away, resting his chin on his knees again and a touch of sorrow flowed into his voice. "Believe me I have looked for… too long."

Abe closed his eyes then and sighed. He felt so terribly tired. "You," he said softly to no one in particular. "If you're not going to free me then please just go away. I'm really too tired to continue this arguing with you… Please go away."

TBC…

Here's chapter 11 guys! I'm going to be really busy for a bit after this, school wrapping up and all, so it might be awhile before I get another chapter up. Hopefully not _too_ long though. Really I should be working on other stuff right now but oh well… This is too fun to ignore :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy and please, please I would love a review from any of you and really all of you. Thanks - Keajo

**Piers549:** Mwhahahaha. I have plot… At least you say I do. And it's thickening! Like pudding :) Sorry I'm in a funky mood. Really, I know I have _some _plot laying around here somewhere… Maybe :P Thanks a bunch for all you do. I really love hearing from you!!!

**My mermaid cove:** Yay your reaction was perfect! Just what I was going for: "The bastards!" Truthfully, though, if_ anyone_ was mean to poor, little, sweet Abe I would think they'd be a bastard. Truthfully, believe it or not, at the last minute, (damn commas) I decided to tone down the 'bastard-ness' a little. I rewrote Isaac's character a bit and stuff… So really he's less of a bastard then he was. Hard to believe, no? Anyway thanks so much for all your wonderful complement about my writing. I really, REALLY value it. Honestly, I think I may write more with… 'meaning' and emotion then grammatical sense even though I still try to be as clear and precise as I can be… if that makes any sense :P Thanks once more and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.

P.S. Chapter title: "What is 'Right?'"… Okay I couldn't find a song that really 'fit' this title, so to speak, and I wanted to get this chapter up soon instead of taking forever searching for one so I just pick a song I knew that had 'right' in it's title: "All The Right Moves" sung by OneRepublic.


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Word

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

Note: It seemed like I just stopped for a second and then poof months had gone by. How in the world can time disappear so quickly?

**Chapter 12: **The Final Word

"Hey. Hey you!" Carl yelled slamming his hand into the bars making Abe start. "We're not done talking with you."

Abe glared up at the man. "Okay, you I don't like. Mine is a perfectly reasonable request besides why should I continue participating in this discussion when it is obvious no one is going to listen to a word I say?"

"Exactly," Abe said when no one answered him. He sighed closing his eyes and resting his head back against the bars. "Seems rather pointless, doesn't it? Now if you don't mind I would like to try and at least get a bit of sleep in this wretched place."

"Hey!" Carl hit the bars again.

The _Icthyo sapien_ winced. "Dammit all," he muttered under his breath. Abe opened his eyes to frown at the annoying man. "Perfect… my favorite combination: annoying and anger issues. You know there are other ways of getting my attention then making lots of noise. Or maybe I'm not the one who needs to be put in a cage." It looks like Carl was going to say something to that, but Abe's not finished. "Now look here you," the _Icthyo sapien_ snapped in frustration. "I'm tired, stressed out and in a sever state of vexation and I can tell you right now that does not make for very civil conversation. So, as I said before, if you are not going to help me in any kind of constructive way then please leave me be." He huddled in on himself, tired. "I'm in no mood to be ogled at like some rare bug pinned in a box," he grumbled. "And I have a headache so please release me or just go."

Abe sighed, rested back against the bars and shut his eyes. The _Icthyo sapien_ knew the psychic reading he was getting from the people around him were beginning to wear upon him, but at such a heightened emotional state he just couldn't seem to block it all as he normally would. So much of it in such a jumble from so many people was adding dreadfully to the pounding in his head. Dammit all calm yourself, he commanded himself silently. Getting all upset isn't going to help. He rubbed his aching forehead. What he wouldn't give to just be left alone in peace. And this man, this Carl, just creeped him out.

"Something's wrong with you," Abe muttered, knowing the man was still looming over him on the other side of the bars. The _Icthyo sapien_ knew better then to antagonize someone who felt this way, this wrong – really there was no telling what they would do – but despite that knowledge, his tired frustration was getting the best of him and loosening his tongue, making him say things he ought not to. I give myself such wonderfully good advice, the _Icthyo sapien_ thought off-handedly. Maybe one of these days I will actually pay attention to it. Then he falsely smiled up at the man.

"Quite a vicious little donkey, aren't you?" he said in an overly-honeyed tone.

Some of the people in the crowd chuckled, even Isaac had to cover a smile. It was obvious Carl didn't have many friends in the group.

It took a moment for Carl to figure out what Abe was saying. Then his face turned scarlet. "You callin' me an ass?"

"No," Abe said still smiling, but without any warmth. "I believe you just did that yourself."

"Why you," the man growled, but before he could do anything Isaac grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Maddock that is enough," the older man said calmly. "Leave him be. We are not here to torture him and it's obvious his words come from distress. We will do as he asks and leave him to himself."

Shelby had been silently watching as the debate as it went on and was proud to see Abe holding his own, but now it was her turn to step in.

"You aren't seriously going to go along with this all are you?" she demanded Isaac but when she saw no give there she whirled to face the one person she knew would listen. "Kyle this isn't right."

"Sir?" Kyle asked hopefully even though he knew his words would fall on deaf ears.

Isaac's face hardened. "No. That is my final word."

"You can't be serious!" Shelby almost shouted in exasperation.

"Oh can't I?" Isaac said almost as if surprised.

Shelby had had enough. She had proven everything. Abe was intelligent. They shouldn't be keeping him cooped up like this. It wasn't right. "If you keep Abe," she burst out. "I'll – I'll…"

"You will do what Miss McKenzie?" Isaac spat the words. He was loosing his patience with this whole thing. "Please I _am_ really interested. What will you do?"

Shelby glanced into the cage to see Abe had fallen asleep again even with all the ruckus. He must have been exhausted with everything. He looked so tired, so sad. She couldn't quit and just leave Abe like this. All alone with them. She bowed her head to Isaac. "Never mind," she mumbled.

"Very good then," the man said with a nod, thinking the problem had been resolved. "Now let us be on our way."

Shelby felt like growling at the insufferable man but, for Abe's sake, she held her tongue. She couldn't just leave him alone with these – these_ people_. She just couldn't. It wouldn't have been fair.

Kyle hesitated by the southern girl as everyone else filed out of the room. He wanted to say something to her but… what? Finally he sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Shelby I'm sorry."

She shrugged off his touch and turned her back on him. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Shelby I-" Kyle sighed and let his words trail off. He knew she would not listen to him, not right now. Guiltily, he followed the rest of the group, leaving Shelby alone once more with the sleeping _Icthyo sapien_.

TBC…

Finally another chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I'm on thanksgiving break right now and I wanted to get _something _up so here we are. To everyone who has reviewed me I am sorry it has taken so long. I really am. And I really, really value your reviews and would be so happy to get more. Somedays I wish all I had to do was write fanfics but that is just not so. Sigh… Anyway here's another chapter and I hope to get another few written up/roughed out for this fanfic before break ends and I have to go back to school. Wish me luck.

Very special thanks to: **Wah-Keetcha, Love Psycho, Arugula Pacioli, anonymous, The-Talon, Irrwisch, xXEchoedScreamsXx, Lrp**. My wonderful reviewers who keep this fanfic going.

**The-Talon**: Yah about Abe's past. I feel I have to explain a bit. My background is only in the HB movies so I have my own made up version of Abe's past. I don't go with the whole (give me a second to look up on wiki) Langdon Everett Caul thing in the comics… I do have fanfics in the works about Abe's past (again this is my made up version) and meeting Broom and HB and the BPRD and everything all in then 'Lost' and 'Behind Blue Eyes' timeline, but they're not ready to be put up yet. A while ago I decided only to upload a few fanfics at a time because I simply can't keep up. I mean seriously I can even keep up now, but I do try. I really do. I hope someday I'll have everything up. Actually some of my other Abe fanfics I am really excited about… but then again they are also projected to be really long so they will take time. I hope you are satisfied for now.

**Irrwisch**: Yah toilet… getting to that. Let's just say Abe's not going to be too thrilled with the arrangement.

**Lrp**: The BPRD is a little ways coming but I can tell you they _will_ find Abe. Then things should get really fun ;)

P.S. Chapter title: "The Final Word'"… Okay so I couldn't find a song that really fit the title, but its been so long I wanted to get this chapter uploaded as quickly as I could so I just pick a song I knew that had 'word' in it's title: "More Than Words" by Extreme.


	13. Chapter 13: Tears

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 13: **Tears

They had left. Finally they had left. Dammit how could anything get any worse? Shelby sighed. What a mess. She knew Kyle had done his best but…. This just wasn't fair!

Shelby leaned against the bars of the cage looking at Abe. He lay curled in a corner sleeping, but still Shelby couldn't help but think he looked miserable. He looked so small and frail, huddled as he was, but at least he would finally get some rest now.

Getting a sudden idea, Shelby went to the feeding cart and grabbed her backpack from it. She rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for and pulled out a soft pink fleece blanket. Even though the weather was warm out right now, some of her classrooms at college were freezing because of the air-conditioning. Because of that, Shelby had started carrying a blanket with her when she went to school. Now she was doubly thankful she did.

Being as quiet as she possibly could, the southern girl tossed the blanket over the _Icthyo sapien_'s sleeping form. Despite her precautions Abe still started awake as he felt the soft wave fall across his body. He blinked and looked up at her sleepily.

Shelby smiled softly, crouching beside him. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No no you're fine," Abe yawned then snuggled under the blanket. "Mmmmm," he sighed contentedly at the feeling of the cloth against his skin. Everything else in the cage was cold and hard but this… this was soft and warm and comfortable. He buried his face in the warm softness before looking up at Shelby. "Thank you for this."

She just smiled at the image he made surrounded by fluffy pinkness and the various cartoon renditions of animals on the cloth. "Pink's not really your color huh?"

He just smiled ruefully up at her but then that smile suddenly fell from his face and was replaced by a look of concern. "Shelby?" he asked in a tone of worry, sitting up.

It wasn't until then Shelby realized she was crying. Silent tears had been streaming down her face for awhile now but she hadn't noticed. She was too intent on Abraham. "Oh god Abe. I'm sorry," she sobbed, angrily trying to wipe the tears away with a hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh shh shh little darling," he cooed, sensing that she was blaming herself for his situation. Even though it was awkward through the bars, he moved to hold her head in his hands and he rested his foreheads upon hers, trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault," he whispered, shaking his head gently. "It's not your fault."

"Heh," she gave a weak laugh as the tears continued to pour down her face. "You know like an hour ago I was the one comforting you. Funny how our positions keep switching."

"Shelby it's not your fault," he said wiping the tears on her cheeks away with a thumb. "Please don't cry for me."

"Yes but I-I got your hopes all up and then I let you down. I'm so sorry." He held her quietly from a bit until her tears ran out. After a few moments more had passed she looked up at him "Abe I'll be here for you. If you need anything…" Resolve hardened in her eyes and she put a hand over the one he still rested against her cheek. "Listen to me I will get you out. I promise, I swear I will."

Abe's eyes softened even more. "Thank you Shelby, you are too kind… but please," he said shaking his head. "Please promise me too that you will not put yourself in harms way for me." She looked away, but he made her look back at him with a gentle hand. "Promise me," he repeated catching her gaze with his own startling blue one. "I know I will be fine here for awhile but I couldn't take it if you got hurt because of me."

She sighed. "Okay I promise. But I will get you out sometime." He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off with a hand to his lips. "Safely, I swear." Then she looked down, embarrassed. That left her looking at his chest and arms and the scars upon then. Before, when she had first met him, she had been too dazzled by his color and looks to notice any of his scars, but now. "Abe," she asked quietly. "Is that really from a bullet wound?"

Abe looked down to where Shelby's fingers were tracing a scar on his arm. They very one Isaac had pointed out before. Abe was really surprised. Her presence was so calming, so genuine he hadn't even noticed she was touching him. "Yes," he said covering her hand and with his. "It is."

She looked up at him again, her eyes filling with tears once more. "I'm so sorry."

"Shelby," he said, shaking his head gently. "It's nothing to worry about. They all fade eventually. This one is just newer then most. Please dry your eyes," he said, wiping her tears away with the blanket she had given him. "There you go."

She sat heavily back on the floor, rubbing her eyes. "Oh I must look awful."

Abe smiled tiredly, leaning against the bars. "Not really." Then the smile faded a bit. "Shelby are there any other being like me here? I mean humanoid-types?"

She shook her head with a sniff. "You are the first, um, creature that is over three feet. Of course that's only if you excluded the tail of that one lizard."

Abe sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Abe you're trembling."

The _Icthyo sapien_ looked up, confused at the worry in the girl's voice then lifted a hand to see he was in fact shaking. "Oh," he said surprised. "It appears I am." He then smiled at Shelby in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "It's okay. I'm just tired."

Shelby nodded and stood up dusting off her butt. "I should let you get some sleep. I have other things I should be doing anyway. Sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Abe shook his head, smiling once more. "No trouble and thank you," he said softly before laying down and pulling the blanket over him. He relaxed with a sigh. Finally he would get some sleep.

...

"So what do you think?" Lars asked turning from the screen that showed a camera-eye view of Abe's room to his one other companion in the monitoring room.

The other man sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking absentmindedly up at all the other screens that monitored the activities in the rest of the facility. Lars watched his companion silently as the man took his time thinking over the situation. Dev was older than him by more than a decade but the two were still close friends. Their senses of humor just seemed to mesh.

The light-skinned man was much bigger then Lars, with his broad chest and height, really he towered above many people, except for Abe, they had just found that out. His intelligent brown eyes were still very sharp and his muscles still strong even though his dark, black hair was beginning to gray at the temples. Dev sighed again before turning to Lars. "I think I'd have to say Kyle was right when he said this is messed up. How about you… what do you think of him?"

"You mean Abraham?" Lars asked turning to the screen to see Shelby was talking to the _Icthyo sapien_. (Shelby had her back to them and Abe his front). Dev nodded watching the young black man quietly. "Honestly," Las said. "I think I kinda like him. If I'd have to guess I'd say he is pretty damned smart." Lars chuckled then, remembering some of what Abraham had said. "Did you see the look on Crawford's face when he started to talk back to him? Now_ that_ was priceless. Someone should talk back to that old goat more often." Lars grumbled the last bit.

"Now, now," Dev chuckled. "Don't be so hard on him. Crawford's just stubborn that's all."

"And he's being a twit."

"Okay, yah. That to," Dev conceded. Then he smirked as his eyes caught a glimpse of what was happening in Abe's room. "Look at those two. He's practically seduced her."

"Nah man," Lars gave him a lopsided grin. "Don't you know Shel's gots the hots for Kyle?"

"But look at her," Dev said gesturing to the screen. "It's like some soap opera. I wouldn't be surprised if they start kissing in a couple of seconds."

Lars's grin widened. "Be helpful if we had sound huh?" Then his smiled fell a notch. "You know I don't really blame her."

Dev stared at him for second. "You felt it too," he said in a hushed voice.

"Yah," Lars said rubbing his neck, for some reason not able to meet his friend's intense gaze. "It was like I wanted to help him. No that's not right. It was almost as if I _needed_ to help him." Lars shook his head. "Whatever it was it was weird."

Dev sighed, leaning back again and closed his eyes. "Damn I thought it was just me."

Lars stared at the screen. "This isn't over, is it?" he finally said.

Dev shook his head not opening his eyes. "Not by a long shot."

The younger man leaned against the desk in front of him, his cheek resting on a hand as he watched his friend. "If it comes down to it, who's side do you think you'll be on?"

Dev sighed and looked up. "You know I don't usually get into all this political crap but," he sighed again. "If it comes down to it… right now I'd have to say I wouldn't be able to resist being on his side."

"Yah," Lars sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Now if we could convince Isaac the ass…"

Dev's lips twitched in a hint of a smiled. "I thought Abraham labeled Carl 'the ass.'"

"Yah, well they both are. Beside that guy just creeps me out."

Dev nodded. "He creeps everyone out."

"Carl the creep," Lars smirked. "Now _that_ has a nice ring to it."

Dev chuckled and turned back to the monitors. "We're going to have to watch over little Shelby for awhile. The way she looks right now she might try something drastic."

"Yah," Lars rested his chin on his hands looking at the screen. "That's Shel for you."

"So you be her guardian angel for awhile," the older man said pointing to Lars, "and I'll try and mess with the political stuff."

Lars grimaced. "Thanks give me the hard job," he said sarcastically.

"Just keep her out of trouble."

Lars rolled his eyes. "You _do_ know this is Shelby we're talking about. I'm not sure is 'out of trouble' is even in her vocabulary."

Dev gave him a scathing look and Lars gave in.

"Alright I'll do it," he grumbled grudgingly. "But I'm not promising nothing."

The two shared a kind of tired, knowing smiled.

"Anyway," Dev said, breaking the silence. "Weren't you supposed to be watching the monitors waiting for him to wake up?"

Lars snorted. "I was distracted," he said defensively. "So sue me."

Dev raised an eyebrow. "With this maybe?" he said holding up a comic book.

"Hey give that back!" Lars snatched at the comic book but Dev pulled it back at the last second.

"Hell-boy, huh?" the older man said reading the title before looking back at Lars. "Strange taste you have."

"So what? Give it back!" Lars made another grab for the comic book, but missed again.

"Ah, ah, ah," Dev chuckled holding the comic book just out of the younger man's reach. "We can't have you distracted now, can we?"

"Damn you," Lars fumed. "I wasn't even distracted by that. The blood results came in. Now- How did you even find that anyway?"

Dev grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I have my ways," he purred.

"Gah!" Lars made a jump for it, knocking the comic book from the other man's grip.

Dev laughed at Lars's effort. Then the comic book dropped open to a page with a greenish, gilled being on it. The two men froze staring at it.

Dev blinked and looked sharply at Lars. "You don't think?" he whispered.

Lars had gone pale. "Naw," he shook his head. "It's not possible. It doesn't even look like him really."

Dev quickly picked up the book and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "But," he laid the book open on the counter for Lars to see. "The name."

Lars shook his head. "It's not possible. It would be like saying Hellboy existed and that… well that's just absurd!"

Dev rubbed his chin, eyeing the comic book. "I don't know. I mean-"

Dev's words were cut off as Lars sharply held up a hand. "Wait… hold on." He leaned in to look at the screen that showed Abe's monitor. "Now what are you doing back in there?"

TBC…

Ooo… who is visiting Abe?

I am so happy to have been able to get this next chapter up for all of you so quickly. Sorry it's kind of a cliff hanger but… well… that seems to be one of the things I do best. Happy readings and please review.

**Wah-Keetcha** here you go! I'm so glad I am able to make your wish a reality. I hope to hear from you again soon.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Tears" taken from the song title "Tears In Heaven" sung by Eric Clapton.


	14. Chapter 14: Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 14: **Sleep

He, this Abraham, was indeed a handsome creature, Isaac Crawford thought as he bent to peer through the bars of the _Icthyo sapien's_ cage.

Isaac watched silently as Abe continued to sleep soundly within the cage, oblivious to the man's presence. The human couldn't help but marvel at the amazing design of the _Icthyo sapien_. He had never seen anything like it before. Whatever created the creature had been a master for the being before him was truly a work of art, although the fluffy pink blanket now covering it did spoil some of the effect. Isaac knelt before the cage peering closer at the _Icthyo sapien_'s sleeping form. He remembered the creature's great height when it stood up to him. It had to be at least half a foot taller than six feet. They would have to measure that someday.

Isaac shifted a bit to get a better view. The strange thing was, he thought, other than a few differences here and there, the creature's general built was much like a humans _and_ he was bipedal no less. All the 'big' differences Isaac could see seemed to be above the shoulders. Gills, no protruding nose, eyes that blinked sideways… Those eyes… Isaac wondered for what purpose those glorious, all-blue eyes had evolved for. Isaac sighed. What a marvelous specimen. It was too bad if he was really the only one…The man's eyes wandered. He wondered if those gills really worked. They had found the _Icthyo sapien_ on land so he just assumed those gills were a secondary breathing system at most, but they were so well developed Isaac was having second thoughts about his original hypothesis.

The _Icthyo sapien_ shifted in his sleep, perhaps sensing Isaac's presence or perhaps simply moving to a more comfortable position. Isaac held his breath, not sure if the _Icthyo sapien_ would wake up or fall asleep again, but Abe quickly settled again with a soft sigh. It was amazing how peaceful the creature looked, Isaac thought. Of course not being in a heated argument might have something to do with that.

One of Abraham's hands had fallen out from under the blanket when he had shifted in his sleep and now lay palm up and relaxed by his face, catching Isaac's eye. Look at those hands, the man marveled. Four fingers and a thumb… a thumb! And webbing between the fingers. Isaac just assumed that was there for swimming. Wait what are these? Some sort of strange… padding on the palm. Circular and slightly raised… What did they do?

Before Isaac knew what he was doing, his fingers was tracing curiously along the edge of the _Icthyo sapien_ palms.

Abraham woke with a start. He gasped, jerking his hand away from the humans touch and clutching it to his chest before looking up to see who was there. His eyes widened at the sight of the man so close and he glanced around, making sure there wasn't anyone else in the room before settling his eyes back on Isaac. "What do you want?" Abe asked pushing himself up into a seated position, the pink blanket sliding down to drape across his legs.

"To talk," Isaac said quietly, picking up on some of the creature's guarded worry. "Is it too cold for you here, in this room?" he asked quietly, gesturing to the blanket, while trying to sooth the _Icthyo sapien_ by diverting the creatrue's attention away from his situation which he had clearly conveyed before he did not like.

"No, it's fine," Abe said gently, smoothing a hand across the soft cloth that lay across his lap. "The extra warmth, the blanket, it's just… comforting." His face then hardened and his eye lifted to glare defiantly at Isaac. "What do you care anyway?" he snapped suddenly feeling angry. Why couldn't this man just leave him alone? Hadn't he caused him enough misery already? Dammit, why did it seem everyone was intent on disturbing his sleep today? At this rate he was never going to get any rest. Now not only was he tired but all these interruptions to his sleep cycle were giving him a splitting headache.

"We- _I_ do want you to be comfortable," Isaac answered a little taken back by the _Icthyo sapien_'s gruffness. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to awaken the creature, even accidentally, but then again it was too late to be worrying about that now.

"Could have fooled me," Abe said shortly, still fuming. "I really don't see how a cage could be comfortable for anyone."

Isaac didn't really know what to say to that so he changed the subject. "I reproached Carl for waking you as he did earlier. You will not be treated in such a way again."

"That's nice." Abe said in light sarcasm before becoming serious again. "Now what are you really here for?"

Isaac looked down surprised before glancing up again. "You… You're more observant then I thought you'd be."

"Okay. So I was right, you really did come here for something else. What?"

"I just," Isaac sighed then looked up straight into the _Icthyo sapien's _bright blue gaze. "I want to know more about you," he said with all honesty.

"And you expect me to tell you?" Abe exclaimed. "Why would I ever do that?"

"I… I…"

Abe stared at the stuttering man before him and broke out into laughter, but there was no joy in that sound. Instead it was cold and harsh. "Oh mercy me, you really thought I would tell you all my secrets even under these circumstances. Oh that is so rich."

When Isaac couldn't find the words to answer the _Icthyo sapien_, Abe just shook him head with a sigh. He was really too tired for all this. Damn this headache, he thought rubbing his head. Why wouldn't it just go away? "Anyway," Abe mumbled suddenly tired. "I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"I felt we were a bit too harsh with you before," Isaac explained, jumping at the chance to say something. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Abe grimaced. "I don't think anyone in my situation could be considered to be 'alright.'"

"Look, I promise you will be treated well here," Isaac said, trying to make the _Icthyo sapien_ understand. "And here you will be protected from the outside world."

Abe's eyes narrowed dangerously, which was actually quite strange sight to see since his eyelids came in sideways to leave only little vertical slits in the centers. "Listen to my words very carefully: I. Do. Not. Want. Your. Protection. Nor do I need it. I do perfectly fine on my own"

"Then why do you have scars from bullets?" Isaac asked matter-a-factly.

"I…" Abe's words stumbled. He closed his eyes to center himself. If only that headache would go away, but it just seemed to get stronger with his attention. He let out a slow breath and opened his eyes to look at Isaac. "That doesn't matter," he answered the man as calmly as he could. "And it doubly doesn't concern you. Besides you know nothing about me. You admitted that much yourself. For all you know I could spit acid or something."

"Do you?" Isaac asked a little worried.

"No," Abe said grudgingly. "If I did I would have broken out of this cage already." He sighed. "Okay this has been bothering me since our last talk and I have to ask: why don't you use all that money it must take to run an operation like this and put it to helping save creatures in their natural habitat? I mean doesn't that normally make more sense to people?"

Isaac sat back trying to think of how he would explain it to the _Icthyo sapien_. "Many people have tried that," he finally said, "and the animals and environment protected just keep on dying. There are too many variables to deal with in the real world for that to be effective. People, drought, natural disasters, war. It's all too unpredictable for that to be a feasible answer."

"You've actually thought this through," the _Icthyo sapien_ said surprised by Isaac's answer.

Isaac smiled at Abe's response. That was close to the first positive thing the _Icthyo sapien_ had said to him yet. "Yes we try to," Isaac said, the smile lingering in his voice, then he sighed. "You on the other hand are a little difficult since we are not very sure about, well anything about you're species. It would be helpful if you could fill in some blanks."

Abe looked at the man in such a way Isaac had a distinct feeling that if the _Icthyo sapien_ had eyebrows, Abe would be raising them at him. "Before that, if ever," _the __Icthyo sapien_ said, "I… can I ask… how did you get ahold of me?" his brow furrowed and he looked down. "I don't remember..."

Isaac decided to indulge the creature. He seemed to have calmed down a bit since their last talks, but the fact that he didn't remember something seemed to scare him a bit. Isaac preferred to ease what little of Abraham's worrys he could. It seemed to make for nicer discussion. "You were very sick when you were found," Isaac began but Abe butted it.

"Sick? I don't normally get sick. I wonder… Oh. Oh oh oh. I remember. I was in a sewer and if I… oh yes. Breathing in sewer water for an extended period of time would have definitely caused some problems. Yes indeed… It would have been like breathing foul air… like carbon dioxide or something," the _Icthyo sapien_ shook his head still speaking to himself. "Not very healthy in the least." Abe suddenly blinked and his head jerked up to look at Isaac. Then _Icthyo sapien_ the blushed lightly and looked away. "And I am rambling. A lot," he sighed. "Sorry I sometimes get carried away when I am flustered. Of course you're probably going through what I said hoping I dropped some important bit of information, but I can promise you I didn't."

The human just continued to stare at him. "Aren't you an amazement," the man finally breathed.

"Um…okay." Abe shifted uncomfortable under the humans intense gaze.

Isaac decided to fill in a bit more about how Abe got to be where he was. You never know, the man though, it might earn me bit of creditability and maybe even a few answers from this Abraham if I played my cards right. "Back to your question, you were found on land. I was told you were curled up a few yards away from a pond in a hollow at the foot of a tree. Truthfully, by your appearance, I would have guessed you to be more of an aquatic animal, but since you were found out of the water, we decided to keep it that way until we had time enough to figure out your preference. I'm guessing you don't remember that part either."

Abe shook his head more to himself as he thought about this new information and searched his memory for confirmation of what had been said. He did remember a bit after the incident with HB and the alligator thing, but it was just the vague feeling of leaving the water and of throwing up and being exhaustion and darkness and not much more… not really even memories but more of fragments of emotions. He certainly didn't remember being found by strangers or being put into a cage. Breathing in sewer water for so long _would_ account for him being sick though… and that wasn't even bringing into account what he would have felt just from being knocked out. He wondered if he had had a concussion at all...

Abe sighed, rubbing his forehead as he tried to make sense of it all. He remembered getting knocked into the wall by that alligator creature and the pain that went with that and then… nothing. Absolutely nothing solid. He must have been lost to Hellboy in the flow of the waters while his red friend was fighting off the rest of the monster's attack. If the current in that part of the sewers was strong enough, it wasn't that far of a reach to think he could have been swept away and eventually to one of the outlets while he was unconscious, but then how did he get to a tree? They had been in a city, or rather under one. It must have been a park somewhere. Surely he couldn't have gotten flushed all the way to the end of the pipeline in the country or something. Or could he? If the BPRD hadn't been able to fine him, he must have gone rather far. Abe groaned mentally as the pounding in his head got worse. What does it matter now? I'm here. That's all just the past. Besides with all this speculation you're going to give yourself a migraine. Putting the question of exactly what happened to get him into the cage into his memory banks to think on at another time, Abe looked up to find Isaac watching him intently with that strange look still on his face.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to know what you are thinking right now," the man breathed his eyes glittering with barely restrained curiosity.

My freedom? Abe was tempted to say but he was too tired and his head hurt too much to play such games. "So you didn't find me," he stated instead, taking his cue from the words 'I was told' Isaac had said before.

"Well no," Isaac said. "Not technically, It was… an associate. Now tell me, what is your last memory before waking up here?"

Abe shook his head again, this time to the man. "No thank you. I don't believe I will."

The man sighed, looking very much like a child denied a treat. "You are very aggravating, you know that?"

Abe's lips twitched in what might have been the faint trace of a smile. "As are you."

Silence stretched between the two of them for awhile. Abe took the chance to rub his aching eyes. He bit his lip, trying to hide his pain from the human. It didn't make sense. Why did it hurt so much? Suddenly Abe felt the touch of a finger as it softly traced its way up one of the stripes that ran along his side. He stiffened and turned his head to glare at the man sitting on the other side of the bars. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked sharply but his mind was elsewhere. The pain in his head spiked sharply with the man's touch and Abe finally realized what's going on. He wasn't just tired. His psychic shields where cracking. And that was very, very bad.

Isaac had the nerve to smile back. "Sorry I just can't get over how fascinating you are."

Abe's frown deepened. He didn't like the sound of that. He didn't like the sound of anything this man said. "Don't get too attached," the _Icthyo sapien_ said shifting so he was out of easy reach. "I don't plan to stay here for a minute longer then I have to."

The man didn't even pay attention to the _Icthyo sapien_'s words, instead he let his eyes rove over Abe's fine striped blue skin. "You are amphibious," he stated, but still looked to Abraham for confirmation.

"Yes, your point?" Abe said shortly still uncomfortable with the way the man was looking at him. Isaac curiosity was almost childlike. Abe could feel it. Somehow it was so pure and yet it still hurt so much.

"Your gills," the man asked. "Do they work?"

This time Abe hesitated for awhile, but try as he might he couldn't find any real downside to telling the man the information he wanted. "Yes they do. Why else would you think an aquarium would be a good place for me?"

"I was just confirming my suspicions."

"Oh I can confirm things you wouldn't even dream were real," Abe said thinking of all the beings he worked with. Not that he would ever say anything about them to his new 'hosts.' The last thing he needed was them trying to catching an elf or get a hold of some real magic. Oh what a dimensional mess that would be. It would take forever to sort out.

"And…" Isaac said encouragingly, hanging on the _Icthyo sapien_'s every word.

"Oh but I won't," Abe said bluntly, finding himself enjoying the man's disappointment just a bit. "Sorry I thought my trailing off into space made that clear."

"Very frustrating," the man muttered under his breath.

Normally Abe would have smiled. Then again, at that moment, there was nothing he would rather have done then curl up and fall asleep so he could start work on repairing his mental shielding in peace, but there was still one more thing he needed from the man. "Um Isaac… Have you thought of where I am supposed to go to the bathroom?"

"Oh sorry. Let's see," Isaac said as he got up and started to wander around the room opening random cupboard or drawer to see what was inside. "We usually don't have to worry about such thing," he continued to explain. "You know. Some sawdust or hay… Ah! How about this?" He held up a plastic, red bucket, hopefully looking for the _Icthyo sapien_'s approval.

Abe glared at the man. "That is so degrading. At least give me something with a lid."

Isaac nodded. "Fair enough. I'll have something sent down later. This will have to do for now," he said squeezing the bucket through the bars of the cage.

Abe sighed and looked away. Well at least it was something. Now if only the man wound go away. Abe closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Just the man's presence was starting to hurt… bad.

The next second Abe almost screamed as something slammed into his barriers. His head jerked up to see the man's hand tracing some old scars that ran along the _Icthyo sapien_'s leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" Abe said, twitching his leg away.

"That was from a shark bite, no?"

"Yes, now would you stop touching me!" Abe snapped.

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean anything by it," he said raising his hands in surrender.

"I bet you didn't, Abe grumbled to himself. Every time he made contact with the man it felt like a hammer was pounding at the shields around his mind… It was the human's damned curiosity. It was so intense it sent Abe reeling. Dammit all, Abe had known he needed to strengthen and manage his mental barriers when he went into the sewers with Hellboy, but he had told himself he would do it later. It was just check up. Not too important. Certainly nothing to worry about. It could wait. Later: he should have known how dangerous that word was. It ranked right up there with the dreaded 'if.' He shouldn't have put something as important as his psychic stability off and now with all the emotional fatigued and stress he had undergone, his already weakened barriers had cracked and now it was just getting worse. Oh crap, Abe thought covering his mouth with a hand as a sudden bout of nausea overtook him, I think I'm going to be sick.

Isaac's brow furrowed. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. He could have sworn the creature's color had been bluer a second ago.

"Don't touch me!" Abe slapped the inquisitive hand away then gasped, his eyes widening from what he had accidentally gleaned from the human's mind. "How dare you," he whispered, anger boiling up within him. "How dare you even_ think_ that way!"

"What?" Isaac was shocked. He had no clue what he had done.

"You don't own me!" Abe snarled venomously, his eyes smoldering with true anger. "_Never_ think that you own me! I am not some precious gem to be locked away! You may try to _keep_ me, but you don't friggin own me!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down," Isaac said backing away slowly, his arms raised in surrender. But Abe wasn't finished with him yet.

"What makes you so great huh?" the _Icthyo sapien_ spat. "What makes you so special? So _human_? I mean really… you can't argue just biology anymore. Culture? Speech? What the hell is it that makes you so much better than everyone else?"

Isaac stared in shock. What in the world could have set Abraham off like this? The man realized then he had never seen Abe truly mad before. Now he was wishing he never had. Power seemed to crackle in the air, though it was something the human couldn't see or really understand. It wasn't physical. More of a feeling really. Whatever it was it was making the hair on the back of Isaac's neck stand on end and he didn't like it. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was suddenly gone.

Before Isaac could even think say a word, Abe crumpled to the floor, head in his hands and started to cry. "I know I'm acting erratic," the _Icthyo sapien_ sobbed, rocking back and forth on his haunches. "I know it, but it's not my fault. It's not. Ah!" he cried out as fire spiked in his head. Abe's fingers dug into his scalp as he tried to pant through the pain. His body started to shiver with tension and he let out a shuttering breath before looking up at the human on the other side of the bars. "You must think I'm crazy," he gasped, "but I'm not. I swear I'm not. I just can't do this anymore. I can't stop it. It hurts too much."

"Wait you're hurt? Abraham where are you hurt?" Isaac reached out in urgency, trying to get his attention.

Abe flinched as he felt the man's hand come to rest on his shoulder. So far he had only seen brief flashes of thoughts and emotions. Nothing too long or too solid and he really didn't want a true memory or thought to come to him. Just this was enough to send unbearable pain splitting through his head. He didn't want to see. No! Don't make me see!

"Abraham you need to tell me what's going on. I can't help you otherwise. We don't want to hurt you here-"

"But you are. Isaac, please," the _Icthyo sapien_ begged, his features twisted in pain. "You're hand… I can't- Your touch, it hurts." Abe tried to pull away but he couldn't move. It all just hurt too much.

A sharp gasp escaped Abe as a second wave of pain crashed through him. He whimpered, slumping against the bars of the cage and squeezed his eyes shut from the light that now seemed to stab at them like knives.

"I thought," he gasped."I thought you said you weren't going to torture me."

"You're serious," the man said, almost as if in awe.

Abe bit his lip and nodded. "Please."

Isaac snatched his hand away. He had never quite heard that note of begging from Abraham before even when the creature had been asking for his freedom. With the absence of the human's touch Abe visually relaxed with a sigh, but Isaac was confused.

"I didn't mean to- But how can my touch be hurting you?"

Abe just shook his head, breathing hard as he clung to the bars for support. He wasn't going to give up anymore secrets than he had to. He didn't know what these people would do if they learned he was psychic.

"Abraham," Isaac said in a hard voice, raising a threatening hand. He was getting really tired of Abe not answering his questions.

Abe gasped, pushing himself away from the bars in a panic. "Please don't!"

Seeing the _Icthyo sapien_ practically shivering at just the _thought_ of contact, Isaac immediately regretted his brashness. "I'm sorry," he said ashamed, lowering his hand to his lap. "I didn't mean to scare you… or hurt you for that matter."

Abe stared at the man for a second, sizing him up before looking away with a tight nod. The _Icthyo sapien_ sighed then, burying his face in his knees and wrapping his arms around his middle. Damn this stupid headache and damn this man who wouldn't leave him alone. A small whimper escaped him. His emotions were erratically changing. He was angry a moment ago and now he was depressed. He knew he was acting unstable but his head hurt so much he couldn't think. Abe desperately needed some quiet time to reinforce his shields, but he couldn't gather the concentration needed to do it with all this pain. He needed to sleep first. He sighed again. Oh what he wouldn't give for his gloves and a shirt and real pants… or just being in an emotionally stable enough and pain free place that he could control his damned psychic problem.

"Abraham?" Isaac's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" the _Icthyo sapien_ snapped not looking up.

"Really I did not mean to hurt you. Can you tell me what I did so I don't accidentally do it again?"

"No," Abe said shortly.

"That's not very helpful." Isaac frowned. The _Icthyo sapien_ was now using mono-syllable sentences and that was never a good sign.

Abe sighed and looked up at the man, his eyes partially squinted in pain. "It-It's not a normal thing. I just can't take it, physical contact right now."

Abe suddenly turned desperate. He moved forward, hands clinging to the bars. "Isaac please don't make me live like this. You can't keep me in this cage. Please, being stuck here, it will kill me. It's just too small. Too limiting. Isaac please, _please_ listen to me." The _Icthyo sapien_ words took on a panicked tone. " I'm not suicidal by any means, but I'm serious when I say being caged will kill me. It will be slow. Gradual. I may even outlast you but I will be dying all the same. Every day. Every hour. I can feel it already. I simply _can't _live like this. Please, anything else, just… not this. Please."

"I will try to get another area made for you, but it will take time," Isaac said calmly, trying to rationalize with the _Icthyo sapien,_ but Abe wasn't having any of it.

"Just let me out!" he cried banging a hand again the bars of his cage before slumping forward with a whimper. "These bars… their driving me crazy. Please," he whispered brokenly, looking up at the man with eyes that had seen too many horrors in the past, ""help me."

"We will let you out when we have another area for you," Isaac said again, carefully moving himself out of the _Icthyo sapien'_s reach.

"Dammit! How can you expect me to live in a freaking 8 by 10 cage?" the _Icthyo sapien_ yelled desperately.

"We will move you when we have another area for you," the man said once again firmly, but then he softened. "You'll see Abraham," he said gently. "Once you get used to it, it will be better for you here."

"Who are you to say what's better for me?" the _Icthyo sapien_ demanded. "You know absolutely nothing about me!" The creature started to shiver again. "Oh god you're going to screw up. I know you are and I'm going to die for it. You… uh," his speech faltered as he bent clutching his head. "Just go away." Abe turned away from the man.

"Abraham, please-"

"Go away!" Abe stumbled onto his feet to get as far from the human as possible. Maybe if he got away the pain would stop.

"Abraham, wait!" Isaac grabbed at Abe's hand trying to make the _Icthyo sapien_ stay and listen to him. The human didn't think about what he was doing. Their palms touched.

Abe shrieked, wrenching his hand away as the last of his barriers shattered. He dropped to his knees gasping, his head clutched between his hands. Oh god the pain. He couldn't think. A sob escaped him. It hurt. It hurt so, so bad. Oh go away, go away, please just go away. Go AWAY. Oh god it felt like his head was going to explode. He hadn't realized how close to a psychic break he was. Trying to keep everything foreign, everyone else's thoughts and feelings, out of his mind with his shields cracked like this had finally built into serious, undeniable physical pain. Now that his shields had shattered he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

Abe woke up a few seconds later. He moaned softly and blinked his eyes open. Isaac had gone white with shock. He had fallen flat on his butt in surprised when Abe screamed and now was staring a the _Icthyo sapien_ with an indescribably look on his face. "Are you okay?" he breathed when he noticed Abraham was conscious.

Abe sat up slowly, holding a palm to his forehead. He was glad Isaac had been too shocked to think of trying to help him. That would have just made things worse and right now they were bad enough. "No… " he groaned. "No I'm not." The world around him span. He felt sick and so very vulnerable. His shields were completely down. He didn't know what he would do if another person tried to touch him. He couldn't take it. Just the simple feel of Isaac's emotions was almost too much. They washed over him with such intensity it was almost intoxicating and that was without contacted. Abe swayed dangerously. This was not good. He desperately needed to work to bring a new barrier up. The only reason he hadn't fallen totally apart yet was because of how psychically and emotionally sterile the room he was in was. There hadn't been any really strong emotional incidents played out in it yet, besides his own, which was a blessing but a small one. Right then, just the presence of that one human would be enough to overcome him if he wasn't careful.

"I-I can't talk right now," Abe said shakily. "I need to rest." He laid down with a small whimper covering his head with his hands. He felt like he was falling apart; the harder he tried to cling to the pieces of himself the faster the seemed to slip away, like sand through his fingers. He closed his eyes and curled up, one hand clutching his stomach while the other lay across his brow, desperately trying to keep from losing himself completely. He started to tremble; the pain in his head hurt so bad. Unconsciousness was quickly falling upon him and with it relief would come. Once he was away from the pain of the physical world he would be able to rebuild his mental barriers in peace.

Abraham looked so small and frail laying there, Isaac couldn't help, but pity him. The man picked up the blanket the lay discarded within the cage and gently, if a bit awkwardly, draped it across the _Icthyo sapien_'s exhausted, shivering form.

Vaguely Abe felt the softness of the blanket drape across him again. Realizing what it was he flinched weakly. "No, don't," he sobbed. "_Please_ don't touch me."

"I won't," Isaac said gently. "Is there anything I can do, anything at all?"

Abe shook his head weakly. "It's not something you can help with. Just leave me alone."

Isaac nodded even though he knew the _Icthyo sapien_'s eyes were not open to see the motion. "I'm leaving now. I will make sure no one else will bother you."

Abe gave the barest hint of a nod, his eyes still screwed shut. His head continued to pounded ruthlessly, but soon enough he fell into a deep slumber. Even if someone wanted to, they wouldn't be able to wake the _Icthyo sapien_ this time. He had too much to do of too great importance to allow himself to be disturbed.

Isaac quietly shut the door behind him. He lost himself in thought as he walked the halls of the facility. His time with Abraham had left him with more questions than answers but most of all it left him with worry. Whatever had happened to Abraham, whatever Isaac had witnessed, it had been a real, physical response. Isaac doubted Abe could have faked something like that on the fly and what was worse he didn't understand what had happened in the least. What the man did know was that they were definitely going to have to give this new creature special consideration if they wished for him to learn to be happy in his new home.

...

Abe was still utterly exhausted when he woke. He sighed and opened his eyes to find, in addition to a new, covered chamber pot, someone had also laid out for him a roll of toilet paper, a pillow, an extra blanket, a bucket of water with a cup beside it and a plate of food. Abe was still so tired and nauseated he didn't even give the food a second glance. He just grabbed the pillow rolled over and fell asleep again.

The next time Abe woke he saw a foam mat had been added to the collection of new things in his cage. He presumed it was for him to sleep on instead of the hard cold cement floor he currently lay upon, but he was too tired to try and fiddle with it. Instead he just took a sip of water and fell back to sleep.

...

Time ticked away as the physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted _Icthyo sapien_ slept first one then two days away as he tried to heal and regain his strength. In another area of the country plans were being set in motion to find the estranged Abraham.

"Hellboy calm down. I am sure Abraham will be fine."

"How the hell do you know that Liz?" the demon demanded as the two of them rushed through the halls together, headed for the main entrance. "For all we know he could be dying or worse dead and all we're doing is sitting on our asses waiting for something to happen."

"Well he could be alive," Liz snapped back. "Look I'm just as worried as you are, but pissing off your co-workers won't help and that goes double for any of your stupid brash ideas."

Hellboy's golden eyes narrowed and he let out a low frustrated growl as they turned the final corner and arrived at their destination. He wasn't really mad at Liz but the guilt of loosing his friend on a mission was eating away at him and making him do stupid thing. Luckily before he could say anything stupid a gentle had rested itself on his shoulder.

"She is right you know," a voice said softly.

Hellboy whirled. "Father! I… sorry I didn't see you there."

Broom smiled softly at his adopted son and Liz Sherman. "I know you are both worried, but I have a feeling Abraham will be fine," the old man said in that quiet, confident way of his that somehow always seemed to have the effect of calming everyone within earshot. "Let us stop worrying about things we cannot do anything about and start thinking about what we can do."

"Now," Broom said walking past the two, towards the main door. "As to why I've called you both here. I have asked for a new agent to be flown in to us from our Colorado division and I want you two to help get her settled. Be nice," the old man said pointedly to Hellboy before continuing on with his speech. "Her name is Abigalia Walker and she has some special talents that may be most helpful in allowing us to locate Abraham. She should be arriving soon." They all heard a clunk then the distinct sound of the elevator begin it's journey down into the depths of the BPRD. "Ah here she is now."

TBC…

Whew. This has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope it's not too dreary. Poor Abe is breaking down again, but he will get better. Then he all he needs to do is figure a way to get out of the cage… Piece o' cake right? Right? And who is this new girl at the BPRD and what can she do? You'll have to read on to figure out ;) Would love some more reviews. They help me knon people are really out there and interested. Without them the whole author-reader thing seems rather… detached. Hits are nice but they're just numbers. It's so much nicer to hear from you all, my readers. It's simply hard to get motivated to write when you're not really sure anyone is really out there. Thanks once more to my cherished reviewer **Wah-Keetcha**. I hope you will all like this chapter and continue to read.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Sleep" from song title "Sleep" sung by Poets of the Fall.


	15. Chapter15:I Know Why the CagedBird Sings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 15:** I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings

Three days had passed since Abraham had found himself imprisoned. Strangely, in those three days, he had not seen Isaac. Abe had thought the man would come back, wanting to know more, but then again Abe supposed he might have scared Isaac off a little while he had been acting a bit unstable... At least the _Icthyo sapien_ thought it had been three days. Time was becoming increasingly hard to track because there wasn't any real indication of day or night in the place where he was kept. And with all the sleeping he had been doing it was even harder to gauge. _But_ he had gotten his mental shields up again and strengthened so at least he was being productive with his new 'free time.' In fact his shields were now stronger than they had ever been before and it was all thanks to him being bored. Technically Abe could only create very basic psychic barriers when he was asleep. After the basics were up, it took very intricate workings to fine tune and strengthen a mental shield and that had to be a conscious act. Simply put, Abe had never had the time to do all that before. Oh he had worked to strengthen his shields, but never to this extent. Always so much to do at the BPRD... Now he had even created a double layer, which he had found was extremely tricky to do, but now, even if one of the shields cracked, he would have a second to back it up. Take that all you stupid psychic breaks. Really Abe couldn't believe he had never thought of it before. But now that he had finished with his mental shields there was nothing else to do and he was bored. Very, very bored.

The _Icthyo sapien_ sighed. He was finding it really hard to keep even a semblance of a positive attitude while locked in the cage. At least his mental shields were back up. That was definitely a good thing, but he still had no clue how he was going to get out of his current predicament and with the absence of anything else to think about, it was becoming a constant worry. At first Abe had tried reaching out with his mind to the BPRD, but they were too far away. He simply couldn't reach. Of course it didn't help that Abraham didn't know where he was in the first place and as a consequence didn't know where the BPRD was either, but he had still tried looking in every direction and still could not find a familiar presence. He _had _discovered he was underground, though. He supposed that could count as another good thing.

Any other plans Abe had thought of to get away so far had also fallen short, especially since his cage never seemed to be opened and he had found only Isaac and a few others held the key that could open it. Therefore, even if he did manage to get a hold of somebody, it was very unlikely for them to possess the key that would lead to his release. Abe briefly thought of grabbing somebody anyway and threatening to harm them if he wasn't freed, but, for some reason he doubted if he could pull that off. In the end someone would probably call his bluff and an occurrence like that would most likely lead to even more security around him, and that was something he definitely didn't want.

"Abe you have to eat."

Shelby's worried voice broke through Abe's thought's making him glance towards her.

"Please Abe." The blonde knelt beside the cage pleading with the _Icthyo sapien_ that lay within it. Her eyes looked down at him with concern. "Tell me what you like. I'll get you anything, just please eat something."

Abe looked away without answering and closed his eyes to become lost in his thoughts again

"Abraham… I promise. I'm not trying to hurt you. If this food is bad for you just tell me and I'll find something else."

"Shelby," the _Icthyo sapien_ sighed looking up at the blonde. "I know you mean well, but the food you bring to me it is not prepared by you, but given to you by… someone else. And I'm just not prepared to trust that unknown person with something I am going to consume."

Shelby sat back, confused by the _Icthyo sapien_'s words. Then Abraham's meaning hit her. He was worried about his food being tampered with. She looked down at the plate in her hand. It consisted of mostly fruit and some cooked chicken on the side, but Abe was right. The food had been prepared before she got to the facility. For all she knew it could be drugged. Shelby's eyes widened with the realization. That fact also accounted for why Abraham had been increasingly reluctant to use any of the water she gave him unless he saw if come directly out of a faucet or hose.

Shelby's shoulders slumped a little as she started to understand how real Abe's fears were. If they wanted to keep him calm… All it would take was a little tasteless sedative and... It defiantly accounted for why he hadn't eaten yet. Shelby wished she could do something, anything for the _Icthyo sapien_. He looked so weak now compared to when she first saw him. The lack of food and water was really starting to take a toll on his body. All Abe did now was lay around the cage as if he didn't have enough energy to do anything else.

"Abe here," Shelby said, digging through the backpack she had brought from school.

"Humm?" Abe questioned raising his head a bit off the ground wondering what she was doing.

"Will this work?" the southern girl asked, bringing out a can of mandarin oranges left over from her lunch. "I know it's not perfect, but it is a sealed can and well… your body needs nutrition and–"

Abe features lit with a soft smile. "Thank you Shelby. That will work wonderfully."

**…**

"So… is there anything else I can get ya?" Shelby asked the _Icthyo sapien_ once he had finished his meal, scant though it was.

Abe thought for a moment, absentmindedly twirling the plastic fork she gave him. "A book would be nice," he finally said.

"Really!" Shelby exclaimed in surprise.

Abe smiled, amused . "You know I did have some semblance of a life before I got stuck in here," he said gently teasing her.

Shelby blushed and looked down. "I know," she answered embarrassed. "I just wasn't thinking. Let me see what I have with me…"

Abe watched with curiosity as the girl once more brought over her backpack and began to dig through it.

"You know," he began slowly. "If I didn't know better I'd have thought you lived out of that backpack of yours."

"Why do you say that?" Shelby asked still digging. Textbook, she thought, mentally categorizing what she found. Textbook… textbook. She sighed. She doubted she had brought anything but homework with her.

"You just seem to have everything in that little bag of yours. Something for any occasion."

A smile twitched Shelby's lips. She knew he was right. "I like to be prepared." Then she sat back with a sigh. "Sorry Abe. I only seem to have textbooks with me today."

He shrugged. "That will do fine."

"Really!" Blushed again realizing she was starting to repeat herself. Abe was full of surprised. To her, reading textbooks was like an unwanted chore… but then she remembered with him being in a cage, almost anything probably sounded like fun.

His smile widened at her exclamation. She could be quite a cute little girl. "I would very much appreciate it if you gave me whatever you won't need for a day or two."

"Um, okay. Let me see. I won't need my psychology textbook for the rest of the week and… I already read ahead in 'Intro to Literate' so you can have that for awhile."

She handed him the books through the bars of the cage and he took them gently within his as if there was nothing more precious to him in the world. He looked at the thick, hard cover tomes with consideration. It was pretty basic stuff but definitely newer and hopefully updated since the last time he looked into such general subjects. A thought came to him then. "What are you in college for anyway, Shelby?"

The girl hugged her legs to her chest, resting her cheek on her knees. "I don't really know yet," she said with a sigh. "I wish I did, but I just don't. Gran says I should get my head out of the clouds and settle on something but… Well I guess I'm trying out as much as I can right now to figure out what I want to work in, but I just can't seem to pick one specific thing. Nothing seems to fit. I just like too many things." She looked at the floor then embarrassed yet again. "You probably think I'm silly."

"No not really," Abe answered still considering the books she had given him.

She felt better with his words and grinned happily. "If nothing else I'll get all my prerequisites and gen eds over and done with."

Abe heard the smiled in her voice and looked up. He soon found her happiness contagious and was quickly grinning too. "Exactly," he said with laughter in his voice. "Looking at the bright side of things always makes life better." Then he grimaced, thinking about his situation. "I'm getting a lot of practice with that right now."

Shelby felt sadness spark within her at Abe's obvious discomfort. She wished so desperately she could _do_ something but… She sighed. She hadn't even been able to get near a set of keys yet… The southern girl went back to watching Abe. He was back to looking at the books, running a graceful hand over the cover of the literature one.

"You cherish books don't you?" she asked quietly remembering the discussion they had when she had first met him.

He smiled. "I like to learn." He turned his eyes to the book and brushed a gently hand over their glossy covers. "Whatever else is reading for but enjoyment and learning."

Shelby stared at him. "Abe… why do I feel like such a child around you?"

He blinked at her, surprised. "I'm not quite sure what to say to that."

She looked down feeling foolish. "You just seem so smart, all the time. It's like every moment with you is a surprise."

Abe rested back against the bars the books in his lap. "Oh there are beings out there who are much, much wiser then little me."

Shelby shook her head, smiling. "Can't take a complement, can you?" she said teasingly. She couldn't believe how comfortable felt around Abraham, even happy just being in his company. She knew he was still… not happy with his situation but she hoped she could give him just a bit of happiness. Just a little.

Abe smiled at her words and opened the book of literature curious to see what was held within it. The pages fell open and as soon as his eyes lit upon the words, he let out a small bark of laughter. "Look what I just opened up on," he said tilting the book towards her.

She read the title. "'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings' by Mary Angelou." She glanced up. "Oh Abe…"

He shook his head to himself, looking back to the page. "I think you just had a lesson in real life irony." His hand brushed the page and suddenly his eyes seemed so sad.

Shelby's heart ached at the sight. "Abraham…"

He held up a hand halting her. "I'm okay," he said quietly. "Thank you for these. I'm sure they will help cure my boredom."

She nodded, seeing he had already immersed himself in the literature. "I'll leave you to your reading then."

**…**

As Shelby left she made a mental note to bring more canned food for Abraham tomorrow and maybe another book or two. She shut the door quietly behind her, then turning the blonde almost bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," she automatically started to say before realizing she had bumped into one of the few people in the place besides Kyle she actually considered a friends "Oh hey Lars."

"Hey Shel," the black man said with an easy smile. "How's the fish doin'?"

Shelby sighed, unconsciously running a hand though her hair. "Not too well I'm afraid. Being stuck in that cage is really doing a number on him. Abe's barely eating and… I just don't know anymore. This… it just doesn't feel right."

"I know whatcha mean girl," Lars said grimly looking over her head and at the door the _Icthyo sapien_'s cage lay behind. "I know whatcha mean."

TBC…

Hi all. Sorry if this chapter's a little rough. I was a bit rushed. I have a bunch of new homework to do for school, but I wanted to get one more chapter uploaded before diving into it. Please review. I have yet to get any reviews for chapter 14 and would really like to here from someone.

P.S. Chapter Title: 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings' from a poem written by Mary Angelou.


	16. Chapter 16: Collapse

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 16:** Collapse

Okay, common Abe think. How am I going to get out of this one?

The _Icthyo sapien_ groaned, burying his face in his hands. This was getting him nowhere. He was practically on the edge of losing it already and this thinking in circles wasn't helping him any. Suddenly a new idea struck him. Hey maybe that would work. Abe rolled the idea around in his mind, trying to find some flaw with this new thought, but compared to everything else he had come up with this idea was perfect. Okay, fine maybe not 'perfect' but definitely worth a try.

**…**

"Wait, what's he doing?" Dev questioned, calling Kyle's attention to one of the monitors in front of him. He was on shift in the observation room keeping watch over the dozens of monitoring screens that in turn kept surveillance over all the creatures within the facility.

Kyle's eyes were drawn to the screen marked 122 that his other colleague was staring at and he rolled his chair over to take a closer look. Abraham was up and looked like he was testing the bars around him. The _Icthyo sapien_ hands shifted methodically from bar to bar until he found a spot that seemed to satisfy him. Then Abraham started to stick one of his arms and legs through the vertical metal as if he were trying to figure out exactly how much space there was. As if he was trying to figure out if he could somehow slip through the bars.

The _Icthyo sapien_ was too wide of course. The bars caught him across the chest. Abe needed about another two inches of space before he could even think about getting through. Even so Kyle was a bit worried about this new development. What if Abe hurt himself?

"Hey Dev," he called to the middle-aged man beside him. "Do you think you can hold down the fort while I go see what's up?"

"Sure, just don't take too long."

"Be back in a sec," Kyle said nodding his head towards the door before disappeared through it.

**…**

"Um Abraham… What are you doing?"

"Ah Kyle," the _Icthyo sapien_ glanced up briefly from where he stood with his arms crossed staring at the bars in front of him. "Nice to see you." The _Icthyo sapien_ then went back to staring at the obstacle in front of him. "Sorry, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Could you come back in maybe an hour or so and with any luck I won't be here." Abe grabbed ahold of the two bars in front of him and flexed his muscles as if he was trying to pull them apart.

"Uh…" Kyle watched the _Icthyo sapien_'s efforts for a moment. "I don't think that's going to work."

Abe gave up his struggle with the metal after a few minutes and leaned against the wall panting from the effort. "No kidding," he breathed. "But since being forcibly locked in a cage is not exactly a life style I appreciate. I believe trying to escape is a rather logical response to my current situation."

Kyle had nothing to say to that. He looked away from the _Icthyo sapien_ ashamed that he was apart, even unwillingly, of Abraham's imprisonment.

Abe looked up sensing Kyle's discomfort. "Sorry," he sighed. "That was a bit harsh. I know you did your best to get me out of here. Just… Don't pay attention to what I said back there. I'm just a little agitated right now. You should probably go. It would be best for both of us if you weren't here…"

Abe went back to the bars, somehow managing to wedge himself between them so his back pressed against one bar and a leg against the other.

"Abraham you can't fit though those bars."

"It's worth a shot," Abe said tightly before he started to push at the bars in his new position, trying to get them to spread apart.

"Abraham stop!" Kyle shouted running forward towards the cage. "Abraham, you're going to hurt yourself."

The _Icthyo sapien_ didn't listen to Kyle's words. He continued to push with all his might. Soon the strain started to cause his body to shake, but he didn't give up.

"Abe–" Kyle's new cry was cut off by a sudden creak of metal. Kyle felt his jaw drop as he watched the solid iron bars first quiver and then shift ever so slightly under the pressure. Oh my god… Abraham was actually doing it! He was bending solid iron.

Abe had to stop for a second. His breath was nothing more than harsh gasps and he seemed to be on the verge of falling over, but he didn't give up. After a few seconds he was pressing at the metal once more. It shifted again with another great groan, this time probably more than a centimeter, the bar now obviously bending, but Abe didn't have the strength to keep the pressure up, he nutrition starved body finally gave out.

"Damn," Abe relaxed back bonelessly as the last of his energy was spent. The _Icthyo sapien_ stood leaning heavily on the wall of bars, his legs shaking uncontrollably, barely holding his weight.

"Abraham?" Kyle questioned the roughly breathing being in front of him. The young man had no idea the _Icthyo sapien_ was so strong. It was even more impressive when one considered Abe's already weakened condition. "Are you okay?"

"Yah," Abe opened his brilliant blue eyes to find Kyle standing by him on the other side of the bars. "I'm fine." The _Icthyo sapien_ pushed himself up to stand, but he stumbled as he did so.

"Oh shit–" Kyle heard the breathless words escape Abe before the _Icthyo sapien_ suddenly collapsed before the man standing by him.

TBC…

Please, please REVIEW. I am _starved_ for feedback.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Collapse" from song "Collapse" by Rise Against.


	17. Chapter 17: A Trick

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 17:** A Trick

"Abe? Abe!"

There was no response from the _Icthyo sapien_. He lay unconscious in the middle of the cage just out of reach from where Kyle knelt.

Abe had fainted. The strain had been too much for him and Kyle was panicking. He couldn't reach the _Icthyo sapien_ and he couldn't get him to wake up. Terrible thoughts swirled around the young man's mind. What if Abe had hurt himself in the fall? What if he was dying? What if… what if…?

Then, with horror, Kyle saw a small trickle of purple blood fall from the corner of the _Icthyo sapien's_ mouth. The blood slowly made its way down the side of Abraham's face then dripped to the floor creating a small purple puddle. The sight of it seemed to solidify all of Kyle's terrified thoughts.

"Abraham wake up!" Kyle rattled the cage desperately, but there was no response.

"Oh god. Okay, wait there. I'll be back with help. Just–just don't die." The young man's desperate words where the last thing he left before rushing out of the room.

**…**

Dammit Abraham hated tricking Kyle like this, but it was the only way he could think of to get out of the cage. He needed to give Isaac a reason to open it and the possible loss of himself as a precious specimen was the only thing the _Icthyo sapien_ thought would convince the man to do that.

Abe lay on the cold cage floor, careful to look as pathetic and unconscious as possible. The _Icthyo sapien_ soon found that the position he had landed in was extremely uncomfortable and was causing one of his arms to cramp and his back to ache. He had also accidentally bitten the inside of his cheek when he had hit the ground adding to his overall discomfort. The urge to wipe away the wet feeling of his own blood running down his face was almost overpowering, but he managed to resist. It had to look real for this to work. Please let this work…

**…**

It took Kyle no time at all to find Isaac along with a whole entourage of other people. The group had met the young man in the hallway having been alerted about the _Icthyo sapien_ problem by Dev who had been watching the whole scene on screen in the monitor room.

"Sir! Sir! Abraham, he's collapsed–"

"I know now move," Isaac said shortly rushing past Kyle with the rest of the group, leaving the young man behind.

"Kyle common," Lars called stopping by his shocked friend who stood frozen in the hallway staring after Isaac. It was obvious to the black man that Kyle was still very shaken by whatever had happened to the fish-man.

"Oh right," Kyle started off with Lars by his side. Please Abe, he begged silently, please please be alright.

**…**

"How is he?" Isaac asked peering in through the entrance of the cage.

"He's breathing," the man who had gone into the encloser to check on the _Icthyo sapien_'s condition called back to Isaac. "But anything else I can't tel–whoa!"

Abe instantly flew into action. He was up on his feet in a second, brushing past the man who had been crouching over him moments before and streaking out of the cage before anyone could even think of closing the door.

Abe felt excitement jolt through him as he skidded into the open. He was out! His plan had worked!... Now what? It was then Abe realized he had been so intent on getting out of the cage he hadn't even stopped to consider what to do once he was out. Oh crap. Abe glanced around him quickly noticing the actual number of people surrounding him. There were at least ten people if not more. Abe shrunk back against the wall. This could be a problem. The _Icthyo sapien_ suddenly wished he had thought out his escape plan a little further then the bars of the cage. How the heck was he going to get out of the building?

TBC…

Hi all. I had to buckle down for my college finals for the last few weeks so sorry for the break in updates. Also sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something up as soon as I could. I would really love some review pretty please.

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all my reviewers.

Hi,** Diana** I'm glad you found this fanfic and like it :) Yah Abe has had bad luck lately. Very, very bad luck and I'm afraid it's not over yet. I hope you continue to like my little story and I really hope to hear from you again.

**xXEchoedScreamsXx**: I'm glad you like sweet little Abe's way of cussing. I really had dilemmas about putting it in, but who doesn't get a little riled when they're stressed?

**Wah-keetcha**: I understand the finals problem. I just got finished with them myself. I hope yours went well. It was good to hear from you. I hope to hear from you again soon.

**Phillis:** Your review was a joy to get. Thank you so much. I agree with you that good Abe fanfics are far too few and far between. I'm glad to say I have… a few planned but I'm only uploading a couple at a time for my sanity. I'm glad you think my little attempt at a story is original. I do try to make them as realistic and as interesting as possible. I have to ask though: what's a 'Sue'? I'm a little new to the fanfic community still and don't know what you mean by that… whatever it is I'm glad you don't think Shelby is one… I think… *Chuckle* It's interesting you like Isaac but I suppose he is just a bit misguided. I actually enjoy this version of him too. The first time I wrote him he was a real bastard but it just didn't make sense with the story line… I even tinkered with the idea of making 'him' a 'her' but I am now quite happy with how 'he' turned out in the end… even if he has and still will make a few mistakes. Honestly I did not know English was not you're first language until you said something. You write very well. I hope you continue to like this little fanfic and I would be honored to hear from you again :)

PS: Chapter title "A Trick" taken from the song title "A Trick of the Tail" by Genesis.


	18. Chapter 18:Too Late

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 18:** Too Late

"Damn," Abraham sighed in defeat.

The 'collectors' had over-powered him by their sheer numbers and now held the _Icthyo sapien_ down on the floor. One of them had actually resorted to sitting on top of Abraham's chest making it hard for the _Icthyo sapien_ to breath. He sighed. At least that Maddock man didn't seem to be around for once.

Abraham felt sore and lightheaded. He couldn't get away. The _Icthyo sapien_ strained against the many arms holding him down. His hands balled into fists trying to get at least one of his arms free, but it was no use. There were too many of them for him to handle in his weakened state.

Abe let his head fall back to the floor, exhausted and breathing hard. Then he saw Isaac preparing a syringe with an unknown drug. Abe's eyes widened in fear as the older man approached him with the needle now ready for injection.

"No… please no. Oh god, I'll stop. Just please no," Abe begged desperately, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. The _Icthyo sapien_ felt his right arm being forcefully extended and readied for the injection. That was enough to make Abe panic. There was no telling what that drug would do to his body and he really didn't want to find out.

"NO!" Abraham bucked and struggled frantically trying to fend off the people that held him. He almost managed it. Almost. In the end it took three men, all of them practically sitting on the _Icthyo sapien_, to hold down just his one outstretched arm, but they did it.

Abe's fearful eyes searched the crowd before him as Isaac bent down to administer the drug, anxiously looking for someone, anyone who would stop this. The _Icthyo sapien_'s desperate eyes landed on Kyle who was standing back by the door looking like he was going to throw up.

"Kyle, Kyle help," Abe panted hysterically, but the young man just looked away. It was already too late. There was nothing he could do.

Abe's eyes, seeing Kyle would be no help, turned right to the source. "Isaac listen to me please, _please_ stop. You–you don't know what you're doing to me!"

That made the man pause, but only for a second. "It okay Abraham. This will just help calm you down a bit," Isaac said gently before pressing the tip of the needle against the _Icthyo sapien_'s skin.

"No. No DON'T! Ahn-"

The needle pierced Abe's skin and the chemicals flood his bloodstream. It felt like fire to the _Icthyo sapien_ as it entered his body. "Shi-"

Abraham tensed, then fell limp in the hands that held him. He closed his eyes wanting to cry. It was too late. Too, too late. A sob escaped him.

"Let him go. I think he's calmed down enough now." Isaac's voice came to Abe through the darkness and soon enough the _Icthyo sapien_ felt the pressure of the people holding him down go away, but to him it didn't matter anymore. It was already too late.

With his restraints gone, Abe soon found himself curled in a ball on the floor, clutching at his right arm, the arm the drug had been administered to. He couldn't remember moving, but it didn't really matter. The_ Icthyo sapien_ hugged himself tightly trying to stop the uncontrollable shivers of fear that had overtaken him. He could already feel the drug's presence dragging at his consciousness. What else was it going to do to him? He felt so terribly violated… Those idiots! They had no idea what they had done to him. None at all. Damn it! What freaking right did they have to force that on me?

"Abraham…" Abe opened his eyes to see Isaac crouched over him. The look in the man's eyes was almost concern but the _Icthyo sapien_ didn't care.

"What have you done?" Abe whispered in a broken voice.

"It's just a little sedative. It will calm you. Help you sleep."

Abe let his head fall back. His vision was starting to blur. His eyes wouldn't focus right anymore so he let them fall closed. It had been getting to hard to hold them open anyway. "You don't understand," the _Icthyo sapien_ murmured though he wasn't sure if the words even really came out. "You don't know what this'll do to me… What you've done."

"Abraham?" The _Icthyo sapien_ felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder and he immediately recoiled.

"NO! Don't touch me!" Abe half screamed and half sobbed. The _Icthyo sapien_ tried to push himself away, but his arms collapse out from under him and he fell to the floor again. A small whimper escaped him as he hit the floor. After that he simply lay in a light daze where he had landed, his eyes half hooded but seeing nothing. He was too weak to do anything more. Mercifully, the presence of the hand had gone away and left him in peace.

It wasn't long after that Abe found himself falling fully into unconsciousness. It started with a feeling of floating, like he was very far away from his body and mind and the woes of the physical world. There was just grey and floating. Nothing more. No worries or hurt. No fear or cage. Just grey and floating. He didn't have to think there. He didn't have to be scared anymore and so he gave himself willingly over to that world of nothing and let himself slowly drift away.

…

Kyle watched as Abraham's limp form was carried back to the cage the _Icthyo sapien_ had been so desperate to escape from. Kyle swallowed hard and looked away from the crumpled blue form. Truthfully, he couldn't really blame Abe for trying to play that trick, but what had happened afterward… Kyle felt a shutter run through him. He hadn't seen fear in Abe's eyes like that since the first day the _Icthyo sapien_ had woken up in the cage and the scary thing was Abe hadn't seem that fearful of being caught. Certainly unhappy, but not fearful. It was the syringe that had pushed the _Icthyo sapien_ off the deep end. Why was Abe so scared of needles? Or was it the drugs? Kyle was left to ponder the thought hoping the answer was not as dreadful as his instincts were telling him it was.

TBC…

Happy holidays all. I wanted to get this up before I had to start baking. I hope everyone enjoys even though I know I left you guys with another cliffhanger. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

**Diana **thanks so much for the review. I hope you like my little addition to this story and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. Yes I'm afraid Abe has a few more problems to get through before this story is done, not that you seem to mind ;). To give a hint: Isaac just made a big, big mistake. Hope you continue to like and I would greatly like to hear from you again. Happy holidays hon.

P.S. Chapter Tile: "Too Late" part of a lyric from the song "It's a Little Too Late" sung by Mark Chestnut.


	19. Chapter 19: Oops

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 19: Oops  
**

When Abraham woke again his body burned with a constant fiery ache. The position he had been left in had caused some of his muscles to cramp painfully and, to top it all off, Abe had another headache. Right then, at that moment, his mind wanted desperately to go back to that floating gray world of unconsciousness, but his body wouldn't let him.

Abraham curled up trying to wish away the pain that inflicted his body. Then, as he lay there, the memories of what had happen came to him. I got out, he realized with a jolt of excitement. And then… Oh crap. Dread filled Abe at the thought of the unknown chemicals that had been injected into him and were probably still circulating in his system.

"How are you?"

Abe looked blearily up to see Kyle crouched beside the cage looking in on the _Icthyo sapien_. Kyle looked exhausted as if he hadn't slept for a while, but Abe was too distracted to notice.

"What did you give me?"

Kyle looked at Abraham confused for a second before realizing the _Icthyo sapien_ was asking about what had been in the syringe. "I don't think I'm authorized to tell–"

Abraham was suddenly up on his feet clutching at the bars. "Dammit Kyle what was injected into me?" Abe had stumbled on the way up. His muscles were sluggish and stiff and not quite willing to do what he wanted them to do and the _Icthyo sapien_ feared that had a lot more to do with the drugs then the position he had been lying in.

Kyle fell back from the cage his eyes wide in surprise at Abraham's sudden reaction. He had never seen the _Icthyo sapien_ consciously act so violently before. "Abe?..."

Abe's head hung tiredly through the bars and he felt panic start to rise in him. It hurt to move. It hurt to _breath_. "Kyle what–" Abraham started to ask again but his words were cut off as his breath hitched painfully causing the _Icthyo sapien_ to fall to his knees, a look of surprise plastered across his face. The next time Abe looked up Kyle could see a hint of true fear in the _Icthyo sapien_ deep blue eyes.

"What the hell give you give me?" he whispered in horror.

A sudden coughing fit assaulted the _Icthyo sapien_ and he curled up clutching his chest as if it pained him. He moaned. "Kyle…"

Kyle was at a loss as to what to. He truthfully didn't know whether Abraham was really hurting or just putting on an act again.

"It was just a mild sedative."

"A human… sedative?" Abe managed to ask haltingly from the floor.

"I don't really know. I guess you could call it that."

"Oh god." The _Icthyo sapien_ whispered in horror covering his eyes with shaking hands. He was really getting scared. He had never has a reaction like this before and could feel real panic start to bubble up in him. Usually he got sick if given drugs that weren't tailored specially to his unique physiology, especially if they were not based on natural ingredients but for some reason this was different. He could feel it. He hurt. Bad. Something inside him was being ripped apart, broken and he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with his lungs. If the drug was somehow attacking his lungs, if he couldn't breathe… "Oh god I think… I think you may have killed me."

Abe's fear was becoming infectious and his words were twining a thread of terror though Kyle. "Abe what – ?"

"I was given a-a _human_ drug."

Kyle looked confused for only a moment more as he considered the _Icthyo sapien's _choice of words, then his eyes widened.

"Kyle I'm not human…"

TBC…

Sorry for the wait everyone. After the holiday it's been a scramble to get ready for college again. I hope you enjoy and I'd really like some reviews please :)...

Hay **Diana**, I was so happy to hear from you! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I hope you enjoyed.

P.S. Chapter title: "Oops" taken from the song "Oops I Did it Again" by Britney Spears.


	20. Chapter 20: Breathing

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 20**: Breathing

"Hey Abe hows-" Shelby gasped, the smile falling from her lips. Her eyes flew wide in horror as they lit upon the _Icthyo sapien_ in the cage. "Abraham! Oh god Abraham what have they done to you?"

**...**

"Sir, we need to do something!" Kyle paced, desperately trying to get the older man to listen to him.

"Mr. Ashford," Isaac retorted calmly from where he sat sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. "You have already been tricked into thinking Abraham was dying once today. Now you expect me to believe it is happening again?" The man set his cup down and eyed Kyle critically. "I wonder what this says about _your_ intelligence."

"But, sir," Kyle insisted, ignoring the insult. "I think he really might be in trouble! What if… What if that sedative we gave him is reacting badly with his biology? We didn't take that into account. He really could be dying this tim–" The young mans words where suddenly cut off by his cell phone ringing.

Kyle grabbed the device and flipped in open automatically before realizing what he was doing.

"Kyle!" Shelby's shouted over the line before he even had a chance to say 'hello.' By the way Crawford raised an eyebrow it was obviously loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. "What the_ fuck_ have you guys been doing while I was gone? Abe looks like he's about ready to die. He's turned gray. Gray! Literally! And-"

"Shelby. Shelby I know!" Kyle said quickly, trying to get her attention. "Just keep him alive while I try to get help."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I KEEP HIM ALIVE IF I CAN'T EVEN REACH HIM THROUGH THIS DAMNED CAGE," Shelby yelled hysterically through the phone. Kyle winced then grimaced and held the cell phone away from his ear as the device shirked at him. Then it went silent and the man thought for a moment the southern girl had hung up on him, but then he heard her take a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Kyle considered the phone for a moment before tentatively putting it to his ear again.

"Hello?"

This time Shelby's voice came a little calmer. Maybe a little too calm. The man had a feeling he was going to get another earful about this later and definitely NOT in a good way. "Whatever you're doing Kyle hurry. And get me some damned keys."

Kyle nodded to her even though she was not in the room. "Yah. I'm on it."

"Where are you any?"

Kyle flinched at the suspicion in her voice. Please no. "I…"

"He's there isn't he?" she snapped, her voice hard and clipped. "Give me to the bastard.

Kyle sighed. "Shel-"

"DO IT!"

Kyle looked beseechingly over at the older man who was still watching Kyle from where he sat. Kyle looked down at his phone, his brow furrowed in worry then sighed again and held it out to Isaac. "Um it's for you."

Isaac blinked, but took the phone. Almost curiously he rested it against his ear. "Hello?

"Listen to me you arrogant little twat," Shelby growled from across the line. "If Abraham dies it is going to be_ your_ fault and I'm never ever going to let you forget it or forgive you for it so get off your ass and start helping or so help _me_ god I'm going to come up there and drag you back here kicking and screaming myself!."

There was a harsh click from the phone. The older man started and looked at the phone then back up at Kyle. "She hung up on me."

"Yes she does that," Kyle sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Isacc laid the little electronic on the table gingerly, then leaned back in his chair. "Feisty one isn't she?"

Kyle smiled apologetically. Well at least Isaac didn't seem angry… yet. "Yes, but please listen to her," the young man said beseechingly.

Isaac seemed to think for a moment. The girl seemed to be genuinely concerned even if she did so in a rather colorful way. The man nodded thoughtfully and looked up at Kyle. "What do you suggest?"

**...**

Shelby hung up the phone with a practiced flick of her wrist. Rubbed her forehead with a sigh as she quickly picked up the supplies she dropped in shock upon seeing Abe so weak. She could just feel the headache coming on but that wasn't the issue at hand right now. She turned her worried eyes back to Abraham, crouching down beside the cage. Her brow furrowed further as she took in the sight of the distressed _Icthyo sapien_ panting for air on all fours by the bars. His sides heaved with the need of oxygen and he seemed to be shaking slightly and he really _was_ turning gray. This really wasn't good.

"God Abraham, what have they done to you?" the girl murmured under her breath before reaching out a hand to gently stroke his check. "Hey Abe can you hear me?"

The _Icthyo sapien_ started at her touch and dragged his heavy eyelids open to look over at her. He blinked slowly and seemed confused for a moment then recognition lit in his eyes. "Shel- Shelby… when did you get-?" His face suddenly contorted in pain and he let out a little strangled whimper, clutching his chest as he slumped to the floor.

Oh god it hurts. He just couldn't seem to calm his breathing… Please, please make it stop. Just for a little while.

Shelby was frantic at the sight of the fish-man's obvious pain. "Abraham! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Stupid question Shelby." The girl smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand at the words. She took another deep breath, knowing panic would not help anyone right now and tried to focus on the issue at hand. "Abe tell me, where does it hurt?"

"Chest," the _Icthyo sapien_ managed in a tight voice. He let himself flop over to lie on his side and curled up, clutching to chest. "Hard to breath."

"Oh Abraham," the southern girl reached over to gently stroke his cheek, her eyes filled with regret. "I'm so sorry. I should never have left you alone here. Now this-"

Abe smiled weakly up at her. "Not… your fault."

The _Icthyo sapien_ was trying to be reassuring but the words just made Shelby feel worse. How was it fair such a beautiful person had to go through so much. "Is there anything I can do for you?" the girl asked gently. "Anything at all?"

"I – I don't know." He breathlessly managed to pant out. His voice was calm, but underneath it all she could sense he was scared. "Water," he said as a second thought. "Water would–would be nice."

"Of course."

It only took Shelby moments before she held a glass of fresh water to the _Icthyo sapien_'s lips but he shook his head.

"No… here." He gently took her hand and guided the glass to his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes in relief as the cool water rushed over his gills. Just for one instant he could breath easier. The pain seemed to ebb, just for that one instant…

"Oh." Shelby blinked as she realized he meant to breathe the water or whatever the action was called when a creature used it's gills as a repertory system. "Yah okay." She paused looked at the glass just as she was standing to refill it. "Um the hose would probably be better. Give me a moment."

Shelby felt so relieved she could help Abe even a little bit, but her worries came back anew as he started coughing weakly while she hooked up the hose.

Abe was trying to keep calm, trying to keep it together, but panic kept threatening to bubble up inside him. It felt as if something was tightening around his lungs as he hacked, cutting off his ability to breathe, slowly strangling him from the inside. Finally the coughing stopped and he sighed, relaxing on his side. Then he saw the blood in his palm and really, really hoped it had come from his bitten cheek rather then from his lungs. The pain had lapsed for a bit, but his lungs still felt like they were being constricted… It scared him.

"Abe what color is your blood?"

The _Icthyo sapien_ started at the sound of Shelby's voice. He glanced up to see her standing there in front of him, hose at the ready, but frozen staring at his palm. He tried to close his hand, tried to hide the blood from her but it was already too late. The look on his face said it all.

Shelby sighed, suddenly feeling so tired, and fell to her knees beside the cage. "Please tell me that didn't just come up from your lungs."

"Hope… not," Abe hadn't realized he had started panting until he tried to talk again. really his body felt amazingly light…

"Okay. Okay stay with me…" The girl's voice barely came through to him through the darkness that had suddenly swallowed his vision. Then water splashed upon his gills and his vision came crashing back. He gasped, his gills flaring to catch more of the water that was supplementing his respiratory system. The _Icthyo sapien_ blinked to find the girls worried face hovering over him. "_Please_ don't faint on me Abe."

"T-thanks," he smiled weakly up at her getting a worried grin back. Now that he wasn't using his lungs as much it didn't hurt so bad, but it still was exceedingly uncomfortable with a feeling of extreme tightness within his chest coming and going in waves. He had never had a reaction like this before and he was scared. Usually he got sick from human drugs but this was different. He could feel it… And Abe's fear was becoming infection.

"What did they do to you?" Shelby's voice was starting to shake with emotion even though she was trying to stay calm. She resting the hose on his neck so he would have a nearly constant stream of water to his gills.

"I-" his breath caught and he shook his head. "Ask… yes/no questions… It's hard to talk."

"Oh darling." Shelby gently sponged the _Icthyo sapien's_ face through the bars with a damp wash cloth. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Abe whimpered softly and clutched weakly at the bars of the cage with a hand.

"Oh god," Shelby's hands flew to cover her face as her emotions overcame her. "I wish I could Abe but I don't have the keys."

The fish-man nodded in understanding and rested his head on the ground again. he reached up and gently took one of her hands in his own, smiling softly up at her.

Shelby sniffed and wiped away a tear. "I know I'm being silly, but," Shelby suddenly stiffened as she patted his hand with her own and she reached down to feel his forehead. "Oh honey you're so hot. I wish-"

Door opened, cutting her off and a man walked into the room.

"Hey you two."

"Kyl-!" Shelby whirled her spirits soaring. Help had finally arrived. Able would- "Oh it's you."

Lars blinked at her, taken back by her current state. "Well that's not so friendly." He smiled around Shelby to Abe, unaware anything out of the ordinary was going on. "Hey old boy. I do believe your turning a bit gray."

Abe smiled weakly, but then his face twisted in pain and he whimpered softly, clutching his chest.

Lars took a step forward, his brow furrowing in concern. "Hey are you okay?"

"No. no he's not," Shelby snapped over her shoulder.

"Okay, okay," the black man held his hands up in a peaceful gesture to the girls glare. "I just got here okay? So would anyone mind telling me what the hell's going on?"

**TBC…**

Oh sorry, sorry, sorry all of you! I love all my reviewers and I cherish your input so much! I really do. It's just ever since school started again… Well let's say I haven't had much time to do more than sleep, eat, and school. I am continuing. I really am. It's just time is working against me. Anyway I got one more plea for continuation and just couldn't stand not updating any longer. This chapter was originally going to be twice as long, but I figured you'd rather have a shorter update now then a longer one later. I hope I did okay even if I did not have as long to 'fill out' this section and edit and so forth. I really hope you enjoy and please, please forgive my inactivity.

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:** I would love to take the time to write a note to each of you. Many of you are so kind and engrossed in this little story, I feel so honored to be able to write to such an audience. Unfortunately time will not allow it today. I hope you will forgive me, but I really want to get this chapter up. I really hope you enjoy and just so you know I have not 'given up' on any of my fanfics… I just haven't had the time to do what I enjoy most: write to all of you. I'm afraid I do need to sleep sometimes. Anyway thank you so much for following this fic and I hope you have a great day/night.

P.S. Chapter title: "Breathing" lyric taken from the song "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles.


	21. Chapter 21: Break Out!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 2****1**: Break out!

"Sir we need to hurry this up. Like _now_."

Isaac gave the pacing boy a long look over the tabletop, but didn't say anything in reply as he considered what Kyle had said so far.

"I'm serious," Kyle huffed, barely managing to restrain himself from stamping a foot as Isaac took another sip of tea. Dammit I hate old guys, Kyle grumbled mentally to himself. Their always so _slow_! He sighed rubbing his forehead as he halted his pacing to stand at the foot of the table. Well at least the man was listening for once, albeit Isaac didn't seem inclined to do anything yet. Shit how long had it been now? Kyle knew barely ten minutes had passed but it seemed like forever.

"Sir," the young man leaned his hands forward on the table to look Isaac right in the eye. "Abraham's really_ is_ sick. I mean in." Kyle sighed and let his head droop, trying to think of a way to make the man realize the severity of the situation, or at least act dammit! Then an idea popped into his head and he glanced up again.

"Look at it this way," Kyle said, holding up two fingers. "There are the two likely sanarios; one: Abe is faking and if that's the case we can just overpower him again and lock him back in the cage. Two: he is _not_ faking and will quite possibly die if we leave him be."

"Kyle-" Isaac finally spoke, but the boy cut him off, shaking his head.

"There is absolutely no downside to opening the cage to check on Abe, but there is a definite downside if we do nothing and he ends up dying… Here I'll prove it to you."

"Kyle what?" Isaac sputtered as the overenthusiastic boy suddenly grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him in very undignified way over towards the monitoring room.

Dammit all, Kyle thought. If the stubborn fool won't get up off his own ass, I'll make him.

"Hey you two," Dev glanced up from at the various TV's in front of him as the two of them entered the little room. The man's eyebrow twitched upward at the sight of the elder being pulled behind the younger, but had sense enough not to comment. "You know the fish isn't looking so great today."

"See!" Kyle exclaimed pointing at Dev. "Even _he_ thinks so and you know how easy-going Dev is."

"Hey be nice now," Dev chided lightly even though his lips were smiling. "What are you two doing in here anyway? This isn't exactly your normal spot."

"I'm trying to prove to him," Kyle jerked his thumb back over his shoulder at Isaac, "that Abe's in trouble."

The smile fell from Dev's lips and his face suddenly grew uncharacteristically serious as he turned back to the monitors, pointing to one TV directly above and right of his seated position. "Pictures not great, but you can definitely see he's in some distress right now. Shelby's with him though. She seems to be taking care of him alright… although it did look like he was going to faint a few minutes ago. Oh and Lars is down there too."

"See," Kyle insisted, pushing the reluctant Isaac foreword. "See. Abe can barely breath. Shelby…" Kyle's face darkened as he took a closer look at the tiny screen. "Shelby's having to water him down to keep him goin- Wait... what's Carl doing down there?"

Isaac blinked as Kyle looked to him and the older man shook his head. "I did not send him if that is what you are thinking."

Kyle glanced back at the screen. Suddenly something he saw made him go pale. "Shit!" he spat under his breath and whirled, hurrying for the door, completely oblivious to Isaac now, even as the older man followed on his heels at a high pace out of the room.

…

"What the hell is taking Kyle so long?"

Lars sighed from where he stood leaning against the wall, trying to stay out of Shelby's way and wrath. The girl was getting more and more stressed as the minutes ticked by. Currently, she was tapping her fingertips impatiently against her legs, her eyes glued on Abraham who was quietly laying on the floor of the cage with his eyes closed as he focused on the water streaming across his gills. The man shook his head sadly at the scene. "Shel you should try to calm dow-."

"Fuck that!" the girl snarled over her shoulder, making Lars wince. "We need to get Abe out _now_…" Then her eyes lit with a though. "Get over here and take this," she said gesturing to Lars before standing and reaching up with her hands to mess with her blonde hair. "I've got an idea."

Lars frowned, but did what he was told. He wasn't that sure whatever Shelby had in mind was a good idea and he was worried the girl was going to get herself in trouble, but he still crouched down by Abe to make sure the _Icthyo sapien_ was getting enough water to breath.

Abe shifted slightly where he lay as he heard people move around him. He was feeling better than before, but that still didn't mean he was feeling all that great. Groggily he opened his eyes to see Shelby step away from him. "Shelby… what are you doing?" he asked softly in a breathy voice as he levered himself up on his elbows.

The girl yanked something out of her hair and turned her glare on the bobby-pin she now held in her hand. "Aren't you supposed to be able to pick locks with these things?" she said, tilting her head towards Lars.

Lars and Abe look at each other trying to figure out what to say. "It takes skill." Lars finally said slowly, looking back at the southern girl.

Abe nodded in agreement pushing himself into a seated position so he could hold the hose himself. He sighed, leaning heavily on the bars and closed his eyes for a moment.

That sight seemed to solidify Shelby's resolve. She held out the bobby-pin to Lars. "So can you pick a lock?"

"No clue," the black man shrugged a shoulder. "Never tried. You know just because I'm black doesn't automatically mean I know how to do stuff like that."

"Well I refuse to just sit around doing nothing," the girl grumbled under her breath, but a slight blush flushed her cheeks in embarrassment at his words. She never meant to imply Lars was a criminal or anything.

Lars sighed. "Shelby that's not what I'm saying we should do-"

"If you're not going to help then shut it," the girl snapped as she moved to stand in front of the door of the cage and stared at the lock. Some people would have thought she was being mean, but Lars knew her well enough to know she was just stressed. Really, _really_ stressed. "I need to concentrate," she added in a quieter voice, crouching in front of the door and cautiously dipping the bobby-pin in the keyhole.

Lars looked from her to Abe, lost for what to do. "I believe silence might be the better part of valor in this situation," Abe said quietly watching Shelby attack the lock.

"Yah," the man sighed, rubbing his neck. He glanced up at the _Icthyo sapien_ again after a moment. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," Abe shrugged slightly, then had to shift the hose so the water would cover his gills again. He let out a slow breath before he continued talking. "The pain comes and goes. I'm sure it will be back soon enough. Actually I'm feeling suddenly and oddly mellow at the moment. Must be another side effect. Hummm… I wonder if I may be a little high… Sorry off-topic. To answer your question again, yes I am a little better. "

Lars smiled softly upon hearing the _Icthyo sapien_ talk so much. At least that was a good sign. "Is there anything-" the back man started to ask, but Abe was already shaking his head.

"No. Not that I know of… but the water does help, so thank you." Abe smiled weakly then concern clouded his gaze and he looked around. "I'm afraid we might flood the room though…"

Lars let out a startled bark of laughter at that. "Oh don't worry about that. There's a drain in the corner," he grinned, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the drain's general direction.

"Oh good," Abe said seeming genuinely relieved at the news. Then he blinked, suddenly realizing something, and glanced over at the man crouched next to him. "You know. I do not think we have actually officially met yet."

Lars smiled (damn he liked this Abraham) and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Shelby banged her hand on the bars with a little shriek of frustration.

"Argh! Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit," she beat at the bars angrily.

"Hey, hey!"Lars lurched over and grabbed the girl's wrists. "Shel don't! You're going to hurt yourself."

Lars hugged the southern girl to him as frustrated tears flooded from her eyes. "Shh girl shh. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not," Shelby whispered hopelessly under her breath, burying her face in his chest. She let herself relax against Lars for just a moment as he gently stroked her hair in an amazingly calming way, then she looked over at Abe. "I'm sorry," she said brokeningly.

Abe's eyes filled with worry as he watched. His spare hand clutched at one of the bars as he wished desperately he could help the girl who was driving herself crazy trying to help him. "Shelby this man is right. You need to calm down."

"How can I?" the southerner sobbed, wiping tears from her face with a sniff.

"Shelby…" Abe held his hand out through the bars of the cage and after a moment's hesitation the girl move to take it in her own grasp. "I'm fine for right now," Abe said, trying to reassure her. "Panicking will do us no good. Believe me I've already demonstrated that several time since I've been here. We need to deal with this calmly and rationally." He smiled softly, taking her face in a hand. "Chin up okay?"

"I want to help you," Shelby tried to explain. "I do, but nothing is good enough. I feel so helpless. Oh god Abe I'm sorry," she said, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey now… giving in to despair is no better."

"Abe-"

"Shh," he said, stroking a gently finger over her cheek to brush away her tears. "You do more than enough Shelby just by being here and being yourself."

She still hung her head.

"Shelby." Abe put a gentle hand over hers, taking the bobby pin from her. "Here. Let me."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Um.. okay," she said, letting the bobby-pin go.

Abe took a deep breath with his gills then set the hose down and moved over towards the door, leaving the water behind. The_Icthyo sapien_ closed his eyes and, leaning his head against the bars, reached through the bars to start in on picking the lock. In less then a minute there was a click and the door creaked open.

Abe blinked as if in surprise at the suddenly open space in front of him. "Haven't done that in awhile," he whispered a bit breathlessly.

"Whoa." Lars gawked at the _Icthyo sapien_.

Shelby stared as Abe sat there panting. It took a moment for her to get her voice back. "If-If you could do that… why didn't…"

"Never… thought of it…" Abe managed to gasp out then suddenly he felt himself falling backwards. Time seemed to slow and his body felt strangely light…

"Whoa!" Shelby grabbed the _Icthyo sapien_ as he fell back in a half-faint. "Abe I got you. I got you," she tried to assure him, shifting his weight onto her lap.

"I need…. water… please," he wheezed. He had no idea his lungs had gotten this bad until now. Maybe this had been a mistake...

"Lars!"

"Already on it. Here," the black man shoved the hose at Shelby.

The girl grabbed it and immediately held it to the _Icthyo sapien_ gill. She was getting wet, but she didn't care. Just seeing Abraham breath a little easier was worth all the damp jeans in the world.

Abe opened his eyes and smiled shakily up at her. "Thanks…"

"Your welcome." Shelby smiled gently stroking his forehead, her tears forgotten in Abraham's moment of need. The girl gave the _Icthyo sapien_ a few minutes until he was breathing normally again before shifting her position. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's get you out of here-"

_BANG!_

The door to the room suddenly flew open, hitting the wall hard and bouncing back only to be caught in a rough hand as a man none of them were happy to see stepped into the room. Shelby's eyes hardened. "Carl…"

**TBC….**

Thank you for all of your understanding and patience... and of course keeping up with this fanfic even though there have been a few long breaks between chapter updates. I am happy to be able to update so soon after my last chapter and I hope you all enjoy.

**Deisel**: Thank you for all of your encouragement and I'm so happy I'm still writing well enough that you like it :)

**Roudyredd**: Hey Redd. I know you've reviewed before, but I don't think I had time to actually 'talk' to you. I'm so glad I do have the time now. Yah I have to re-read my own stories every time I start writing again… just so I don't contradict myself or repeat something… that would be embarrassing. It gives me such joy to know you like this story enough to re-read it. I must be doing something right :) And thanks for the understanding. School sometimes really sucks, but you just gotta bite the bullet and do it… even though I would much rather be writing fanfic chapters for wonderful reviewers like you. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy my little tale.

P.S. Chapter title: "Break out" from song by the same name by DBSK (Dong Bang Shin Ki)/Tohoshinki TVXQ.


End file.
